A World Without Owners
by Pricat
Summary: All the Perry clones have found good homes except for Jerry but when he is found on the doorstep of DEI, Doofy along with Perry and Laura decide to take him in and show him the meaning of family.
1. Escape

**A/N**

**Here's my new fic for Phineas and Ferb that has been in my head since a while ago after listening to the song A World Without Fences from Lady and the Tramp 2 and it made me think of Jerry from the Cheer Up Candance episode and he makes me curious but I have a feeling he has special needs but he ends up on Doofy's doorstep after running away from owners that aren't nice to him but Doofy along with Laura and Perry take him in and want to help him after all the Perry clones have good homes.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Winter in Danville and people were getting ready for Christmas but most of the Perry clones had found good homes after being in many shelters as they'd been reprogrammed to be good and help others as well as being loving and attentive to whoever adopted them and every one of them had found a good home.

Except for one.

Jerry hadn't been adopted by anybody and was feeling sad but he'd been in the shelter for many months but he hated when any of his fellow clones had been adopted but he was a hard one to find a home for as he had a good heart and a very playful nature but he also had special needs and needed a lot of help and none of the people that came to check him out were wanting somebody special as him.

But he remembered one person who wanted him.

It was the very one who had created him and the other Perry clones as an innocent smile crossed his face as a thought came to his mind but was nervous as there were bruises and cuts from when his old owners had adopted him for a while but didn't want him and the owner of the shelter had found him and was nervous as he saw a woman wanting to take a look at Jerry as he wanted to protect the little guy from getting taken for granted.

He sighed as the woman went with the paperwork as she picked up Jerry the wrong way which freaked him out as he didn't like people he didn't trust touch him but thankfully he wasn't that vocal like the other clones.

_"M-Maybe these humans will be nicer to Jerry._

_But need Doofy."_ he thought.

The owner of the shelter was nervous having a feeling he was in danger.

But there was nothing he could do now...

* * *

Meanwhile in DEI, Doof was helping Perry bring the Christmas tree in as they'd been to the tree lot and had chosen a tree for them as it was Laura's first Christmas in Danville and they wanted it to be perfect as they were a family but Doof saw Perry check the computer as he and Laura had been checking up on the Perry clones that had been adopted in Danville but he smiled seeing they were adjusting fine to their new homes but was worrying about Jerry as he hadn't told Doof about him but he knew Doofy cared about the special platypus.

Laura wondered what was bothering him but the turquise furred male logged out before Laura saw and told Doof but they then got the decorations out of the attic as Laura giggled as Perry caught rogue decorations but he smiled.

He knew that Christmas was his and Doofy's favpirite time of year and it was special but they hoped that nothing would ruin thir holiday.

"Are we gonna decorate the tree or what?" Laura asked them.

"Yes, Yes we are.

But we should make some hot chocolate first." Doof told her.

She then followed him into the kitchen and was helping but he was worried about Jerry but would only tell Doof if he showed up but relaxed as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

But later that night, Jerry wasn't liking his new home as the people that had adopted him weren't very nice but he remembered Doof and how he'd cared about him and the other clones but needed to escape as he knew the owners never locked the gate and would escape once they went to sleep but was in pain but he didn't care as he was holding tears in but thankfully his owners were in bed as he saw the gate was open and made up his mind leaving but hoped Doof would want him as he knew DEI was a few blocks away from here as he'd passed by it in the car on the way here but he got onto his hind legs slowly as he was in pain from the owner's dog but thankfully that brute was in the house.

He then left the house but prepared to walk to DEI but hoped that Doofy would want him as he remembered the look Doof had given him when he'd been created by Doof.

"_Aww you're so cute!_

_I'll call you Jerry."_ Doof's voice rang in his head.

He smiled going into the cold Winter night...

* * *

Perry was asleep in bed beside Doof and having pleasant dreams but was woken by the doorbell as he got it but was curious as he wondered who it could be at this time of night as he was in a dressing gown and slippers with a turquise night cap on his head but he was stunned seeing Jerry passed out on the doorstep making him worried remembering that the other clones had homes now except for Jerry as he brought him inside but needed to get Doof but saw Laura was up as she was curious.

"Go wake Doofy up." he said.

The platy-teen nodded as she went to wake up her adoptive father but Doof was stunned following her down and seeing Jerry but he had cuts, bruises and minor wounds but Doof smiled as he was able to tend to them but noticed he was cold as Perry brought him warm lankets as he wrapped the sleeping turquise furred male in it gently without hurting him further as he'd cleaned and bandaged the wounds but heard him whimper in fear.

"Oh my poor Jerry!

What did those humans do to you?" he said.

"Don't worry.

He'll be okay." Perry reassured him.

Laura was curious about Jerry but could ask later in the morning.

She hoped he'd be okay...


	2. In A Safe Place

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people enjoy this as I like where this is going but I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and it made me blush a little when you said another wonderful story by the great and famous Pricat and yeah I figured I should write something for Jerry as he makes me curious and I've had the idea for it for a while since I saw a drawing of him and Doof on DA. **

* * *

Later that morning, Perry woke up seeing Doof asleep sitting up but had Jerry in his arms but understood as he wasn't jealous but knew the special platypus had been Doofy's favourite of the Perry clones but heard Jerry whimper a little in fear as Doof felt a stray tear hit his hand as he knew that his little Jerry was going through a rough time right now but out of all the Perry clones, Jerry had been the hardest to re-programme but now he looked helpless and needed them but went to make breakfast but hoped that he would be okay.

He saw Laura was up but she had something on her mind and he had a feeling it was about Jerry as she nodded because she was curious about what had happened to him.

"He was originally a clone like the others that Doofy created during his evil phase but he and I knew that they could be changed to good, then they could have homes and families so we did but Jerry... he was the hardest to re-programme because he wouldn't stop hitting but we finally re-programmed him to be good and sent them to animal shelters all over Danville so they would get adopted, only Jerry found it hard to be adopted because of his special needs.

But I thought the owner of the shelter was looking out for him.

But at least he came here.

We can help him if he trusts us." Perry explained.

"If he trusts us?" Laura asked.

"He doesn't trust anybody besides Doofy.

Doofy has always thought of him as cute so Jerry's been his favourite out of the clones but I'm not jealous as I'm mad at whoever adopted him." he answered.

Laura nodded knowing that at this time of year, a lot of animals bought for Christmas were abandoned and she hated that but knew her father and uncle would take care of Jerry but saw Perry go to wake Doof up.

* * *

He saw Doof already waking up as he entered the room but Jerry was in his arms as he was sad but Perry understood as he knew how much he cared about Jerry like he did about him and Laura but he saw Doof stroke Jerry's forehead as he was shaking but Perry understood as the fatter turquise furred male was having nightmares but Perry heard Doof humming as it was relaxing him but he then carried him into the living room but put him down on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute Jerry, I promise." he said.

He then entered the kitchen as he wanted to have breakfast but Laura and Perry noticed he was quiet but didn't blame him as he was really worried but Perry knew it was because he cared about those who were precious to him like Laura and him along with Vanessa but he sighed drinking coffee as he saw Doof finish eating flapjacks but Perry heard him say about picking Laura up from school.

Perry nodded as he saw Laura grab her bag and left but Doof then headed to the lab as he needed to make a call to the O.W.C.A as he needed a second opinion about Jerry but Perry was keeping an eye on Jerry in the living room as Doof was doing this as he knew that he and Perry shared the same DNA but Perry was stunned seeing that Jerry was very quiet but remembered last night finding him on the doorstep injured but he was curious as to how he'd gotten like that but knew the O.W.C.A could help him but he then saw that Doofy had given him the power to talk like him but Jerry wasn't that vocal but he understood as he saw him whimper in pain.

"Jerry you okay?

Where does it hurt?" he asked.

He then saw Jerry's bill open as sounds came out but no speech, just sounds he couldn't understand but saw Jerry point to his back as Perry understood.

He was about to rub it when Jerry freaked out and curled up into a ball but he whimpered even more in pain.

"Hey it's okay.

I'm not going to hurt you.

Whatever those guys did to you was bad huh?

You don't have to be afraid Jerry.

You're safe here.

Doofy along with Laura and I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

He then saw Jerry calm down as Doof entered the room as Perry had an idea.

"We're going to the O.W.C.A vet when Laura gets home.

Is my special little guy okay?" he said.

"He had some pain in his back.

I was going to help him but he wouldn't let me." Perry told him.

Doof then picked Jerry up carefully but was stroking his back gently as the fatter turquise furred male made gurgles meaning he was relaxing as Perry had a feeling that at the moment, Jerry was only going to trust Doof but understood as he hoped things would be okay as he saw Laura return home from school as they left but were taking the hover car but Jerry was in Doof's arms as Perry was driving but he hoped things would be okay...


	3. Recovering

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm happy people love this.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and that's sweet that I'm one of your fave authors on here and DA in the P and F fan fiction community but I'm glad you and Flameblaster13 like and it's a little angsty but will get happier trust me especially when they're helping Jerry adjust and become part of their family.**

* * *

Perry and Laura were pacing up and down outside the doctor's office as Doof was in there with Jerry but they hoped he was okay but Perry was mad at the owners that had hurt Jerry as to him, he was like a little brother but he was hurting right now at the one time when people and animals were supposed to be happy but Perry sighed seeing Doof come out but was sad as they wondered what was wrong.

"He has to stay in hospital for a few days so he can heal but I'll be staying with him tonight as he is pretty scared especially after getting a shot." he answered.

Laura understood as she hugged him along with Perry.

"What else did he say?" Perry asked.

"That he has Autism and needs a lot of help but I know we can help him but we need to teach him to talk." he said.

Perry understood that as he had a feeling Jerry had been like that as he had a recessive gene in his DNA makeup but he and Laura along with Doofy would help him adjust to the world and help him become part of the family as they went to go to the store to get groceries but Laura was a little nervous as like Jerry, she was dependent on Doof but he understood as they left but the turquise furred male hoped Jerry was okay as he knew that being in a hospital would be a scary place to somebody like Jerry.

He then went to Wal-Mart but was making a care package.

Laura was feeling better as they were doing the shopping.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**Poor Jerry.**

**The people who adopted him really hurt him and I hope Monogram makes sure they never get their hands on any other animals again but Jerry has been quiet which isn't like him but hopefully we can help along with it being Christmas as it is the season of miracles but I can help him as I am kind of like a big brother to him as he was made from my DNA but I hope he's okay.**

**Besides Doofy will help him tonight as he's probably freaking out but they gave him a shot to calm him down.**

**I hope Christmas will be okay this year.**

**(End P.O.V)**

Laura saw him sigh as she knew he was worried about Jerry and knew they would take good care of him as he needed them but they headed back to DEI as they were putting the groceries away but Laura was doing homework before dinner as they were going to the hospital afterwards but he hoped that Doof was okay but he smiled hearing the doorbell ring as the pizza man was here as they'd ordered pizza for dinner but had ordered one for Doofy with bratwurst on it knowing he liked that but he was relaxing as they were listening to Laura's I-Pod on speakers but after finishing, they got into the hover car and left DEI.

* * *

Doof smiled watching Jerry sleep as he was recovering well but he was angry at whoever had adopted him but Monogram had assured him that he would make sure that the people who'd adopted Jerry would get arrested or fined but he smiled seeing both Laura and Perry enter but had brought a gift basket along with pizza for Doof as he smiled hugging them as he was anxious butknew that Jerry would recover but he saw his hazel eyes open but was nervous seeing Perry but Doof saw him relax around Laura as the platy-teen stroked him gently as an innocent smile crossed his face but Perry knew thatJerrynow trusted Laura besides Doof.

"That's good huh?" he said.

He nodded in reply.

He then saw her put the Ducky MoMo dollin Jerry's arms as he liked it but Doof smiled seeing him fall asleep again as theyknew Doof might not be home for a few days.

But around nine in the evening, Laura and Perryleft.

Doof smiled yawning as his eyes closed in sleep hoping things would be okay...


	4. Homecoming

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope that Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry love as I love writing this and I gave Jerry a fetish for beaver likr tails which he likes to suck when he's freaked out to calm him down and I hope you like.**

* * *

A weekpassed and Laura and Perry were excited as they knew that Doof and Jerry were coming home tonight and were cleaning up the house but Perry was worrying over where Jerrywas goingtosleep as they knew the turquise furred male only trusted Lauraand Doof butLaura had an idea as she would let him sleep in her room with her.

Perry nodded as he knew that things would be okay as he was making dinner as they were excited but he hoped Jerry would trust him too.

He then saw Doof enter DEI but was carrying Jerry in his arms as he was asleep as Laura smiled but she knew that the younger turquise furred male would be okay as Doof saw that Perry was making ramen knowing that it was one of their favourite meals but wondered if Jerry would eat it knowing he hadn't eaten in a long while and had no idea that his past owners had starved him but Laura then put Jerry on the couch gently as she put his Ducky MoMo push in his arms as it made him feel safe but she had made her room safe enough for him to sleep knowing he didn't trust Perry.

She then sat at the table but was using chopsticks along with Perry but Doof was quiet eating but was worrying about Jerry as he would try to get him to eat at least something.

He was listening to Laura tell him about her day.

But Perry was quiet as he heard Jerry making babbling noises in his sleep as Doof knew his special little guy was talking in his sleep but Perry was going over to him but Doof stopped him.

"I know you want to help him Perry but I should do it.

He trusts me.

Besides I have a translator so I know what he's saying." he answered.

Perry sighed as he felt something on his beaver like tail as he looked and saw Jerry sucking on his tail which made his hazel eyes widen as he was trying to get him off.

"Get off me Jerry!

Go suck Laura's!" he said trying to shake him off.

"Perry stop!" Doof said.

He then felt Jerry bite.

Doof then got the six year old turquise furred male off Perry as Perry was steamed as there were a bite mark on his tail as Doof heard Jerry cry but he scooped him up into his arms but he knew he hadn't meant it.

"I guess he has a thing for platypi tails.

Ironic huh?

You know he didn't mean it.

He was probably having a bad dream about the dog again." he answered.

Perry was condused as he went to tend to the wound.

Laura wondered what was going on as she went to go check on Perry as he was in the bathroom but she heard him muttering and cursing under his breath but she was stunned hearing him like this.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Jerry thought it was funny to suck on my tail but bit me when I was trying to get him off but he just should suck his own." he told her.

She understood he was a little angry but knew that Jerry didn't mean it as he didn't know any better but it was a comfort thing as Perry nodded and hoped that was true.

He then left and went to the living room but was watching the Soap Opera Channel as he was feeling tired from being on his feet all day but was yawning as Doof smiled at him seeing that his friend was tired as he sat on the couch beside him.

"Hey sleepyhead.

I'm sorry we haven't been together much this week." he said/

"It's okay my goofy Doofy.

Jerry needed you." he said yawning.

Doof then saw his eyes close as he lay on Doof's stomach but he stroked Perry's forehead.

He thenwent to get into pyjamas as he returned to the living room but heard Perry pirr as he was in his arms as Doof blushed knowing he was having sweet dreams about him.

He hoped Laura was doing okay with Jerry.


	5. Calming Jerry Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and this is becoming a really good fic and it gets cute but thanks to those who reviewed like I Luv Perry and Jerry's thing with tails is a comfort thing but he didn't mean to bite Perry but I think him trying to shake him off scared him but it's okay now and I hope you guys like and there's also Perry/Doof fluff in this as I like that so much.**

* * *

Laura giggled as she was getting Jerry ready for bed as it was fun but knew that the tail thing had been a comfort thing but knew he hadn't meant to bite Perry but she saw he was relaxed as she smiled but hoped Doof and Perry were she picked him up gently but knew they were okay as she went to her room but Jerry was already asleep but she put him beside her so he wouldn't be sleeping alone but she yawned as she was getting sleepy as her eyes closed but didn't realise she was asleep...

* * *

In Doof's room, he and Perrywere lying awake butwere slowly relaxing but Perry was snuggled beside him wearing a sleeping cap while Doofy was wearing pyjamas but he was thinking about things like Jerry but the turquise furred male understood as he knew how much Doofy cared about their family but he wasn't mad at Jerry anymore for what had happened eariler.

"I'm sure he's fine Doofy.

He's with Laura, remember?

She'll take good care of him.

But something else bothers you, right?" he asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I have a feeling the idiots who adopted and hurt Jerry will try to get him back and I can't let that happen because those jerks really hurt him but I don't know what they did but they aren't getting him back!" Doofy said his voice cracking.

Perry was scared knowing Doofy was going to cry which he hated seeing him do as he hugged him.

"Don't worry Doofy.

You care about us a lot.

I know Jerry is your favourite out of the clones.

I'm worried about him too." Perry reassured him.

"Thanks Perry.

You mean a lot to me too." he said yawning.

"I know.

You mean a lot to me too." he replied.

They then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Laura felt a ticling sensation in the tail area as she was asleep but heard somebody babbling and whimpering as she opened her eyes seeing Jerry sucking her tail as she understood he had another bad dream but wasn't mad at him as he looked nervous remembering how angry Perry had been about this but she wasn't mad at him.

"Aww you had a bad dream?" she asked.

He nodded as she saw him stop sucking.

"It's okay.

Bad dreams are scary.

I'm not mad at you for sucking.

I know it's a comfort thing.

You can't bite others if they want you off theirs.

I know something that could help you to sleep." she said.

She then started playing her guitar softly as she was playing a lullaby but smiled as he was falling asleep again but she kissed his forehead as she went back to sleep but she wondered what Jerry's past owners had done to him to hurt him this bad.

She then went back to sleep...

* * *

Doof was already awake that morning as he was in the lab working on something that would let him see into Jerry's head so he could see what his past owners had done to him so he along with Perry and Laura could help him but he hadn't told Perry of this as he wouldn't approve but he had to try but heard Laura call him for breakfast as Jerry was at the table eating pancakes with his paws getting sticky as she and Perry smiled at his innocence but they saw Doof come in yawning as Perry wondered what he was working on in the lab but he didn't want to tell him but he sighed as he saw Jerry being a little happier but he wanted to teach him to talk but he would wait until later but saw Laura leaving for school but saw Jerry freaking out and tugging on her tail as Perry was alarmed along with Doof knowing he didn't want Laura to leave.

"Laura has to go to school.

She'll be back later, I promise." Doof said.

He and Perry were holding Jerry down so he couldn't go after her but let him go after she left but he was making upsetchatter noises and rolling around on the floor as Perry saw he was stimming and it wasn't a good one.

"Wait here Perry." Doof said.

He then saw him leave as he wondered what Doof was going to do but a few minutes later saw him return but saw something swish under his lab coat as Perry realised he'd given himself a beaver like tail as Jerry was sucking on it but was calming down.

"Good boy.

Wanna come to the lab with Daddy?" he said.

Jerry nodded as he got off Doof's tail as he followed him.

Perry was in awe at this...


	6. Needing To Protect Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope my fave reviewers love as I like writing this.**

* * *

Doof was working in the lab and Jerry was drawing using paper but Perry was stunned seeing he was drawing their family as he was amazed at his little brother's talent but he saw he was stimming again but this time it was a happy one as an innocent smile was in his hazel eyes but he wondered if he knew what Doof was up to but had a feeling it was to help his little brother but he saw e-mails on the computer as he knew they were from the families that had adopted the other clones but wondered if Jerry was looking but he wasn't as he was distracted by drawing but he smiled as he hoped that they could enjoy this time of year.

But he then saw Jerry wandering off as he was fooling around with Doofy's tools which made him worry as he had to get them away from him before he hurt himself and hurt him or Doofy.

"I know you wanna play with these but these aren't toys." he said.

Jerry got agitated as he was kicking and screaming on the floor as Doof knew he was angry but understood Perry's concern as he bent down to Jerry's level as he picked him up but he calmed down.

"I know you want to play but tools aren't toys.

Perry didn't mean to make you angry.

We just want you to be safe because we care about you like Laura." he said.

Jerry then started purring softly as Doof knew he was calming down but he was nearly done on his invention but was nervous putting it on Jerry but he needed to know what his past owners had done so he could help him.

He then put it on Jerry's head but saw his memories good and bad but both Doof and Perry were stunned seeing that his previous owners had hurt him and been so cruel to him as tears fell from both male's eyes as he turned the invention off as he needed to call Monogram but he heard the phone ring as Jerry wanted to play with it but Perry stopped him.

"Daddy is talking to somebody on it." Perry said.

Jerry nodded as he saw Doof leave but Perry heard him whimper.

"He'll be back in a minute.! he reassured him.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen on the phone with Monogram as he wanted to talk to him but his dark blue eyes widened hearing what Monogram had to say.

"They can't take him back!" he said angry.

"_I know Doof but we're working on it but just keep Jerry safe until we figure things out but we'll make sure that they won't get him to hurt him again but just stay strong."_ Monogram said as he hung up.

Doof was resisting the urge to throw his Blackberry across the room but saw Perry come into the kitchen but the turquise furred male saw tears in Doof's eyes as he bent down to Doof's eye level.

"What's wrong Doofy?" he asked him.

"T-The creeps that hurt Jerry want him back.

Monogram's trying to make sure it doesn't happen." he answered.

He understood hearing this as he hugged him but saw Jerry come in but he hugged Doof too unaware why Doof was sad but Doof had an idea.

"Can you say anything?" he said.

"Dooy." they heard him say pointing to Doof.

Perry smiled hearing that knowing he was trying to call Doof by the name he called him.

"Aww Jerry that's so cute!" Doof said.

Jerry smiled a little.

Perry then wondered if his little brother could learn more words.


	7. Christmas Shopping

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**I know they'll keep Jerry safe.**

**Thanks go to Flameblaster13 for his review and love your idea and I might use it and Perry can talk because of a translator Doof made which he ate and now can talk like us but he wants to give Jerry one and I'm planning a sequel to this in my head involving Jerry.**

* * *

Laura came back from school but saw Jerry asleep on the couch sucking his own tail but she had a feeling they'd had a weird day as Perry hugged her but put a finger to his bill as it had taken both him and Doofy to get Jerry to take an nap but she understood as she went to do homework as it wouldn't take her that long but she hoped he'd been okay remembering how worried he'd been this morning but Doof smiled hugging her.

"He was fine after you left.

We've been playing mostly all day.

But I need to tell you something.

Jerry's owners are trying to get him back but Monogram is trying to make sure that doesn't happen." he told her.

She was nervous hearing this but hoped that Jerry wouldn't have to go back to them.

She then went to do her homework as she was going Christmas shopping with Perry but she wanted to take Jerry but wasn't sure how he'd react to the cgaos that happens in malls at this time of year.

But she then finished in a hour but was getting a snack as she saw Jerry come in rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I see somebody had a good sleep." she said.

He nodded in reply.

"Ma-Ma." he said.

Laura was stunned as she heard that.

"Wow Jerry you talked!

That's so great!" she told him.

He smiled as he was eating a cookie.

But she wanted to take Jerry with him but was nervous but Perry insisted they take him as he liked Christmas stuff but Doof was working on something to help Jerry talk so they could understand him but he made it in a cookie knowing that he loved cookies but he hoped he would eat it but Perry smiled as Laura was dressing Jerry warmly in a hat and mittens so he wouldn't get cold but Jerry smiled as he got into the hover car with Laura and Perry but he wanted to drive.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jerry." Perry said.

Laura smiled knowing Jerry was curious about wanting to drive like Perry.

But they arrived at the mall but found a parking space but getting out of the car, Laura put a leash on Jerry so he couldn't get lost but he was struggling but Laura knew he didn't like this but needed to make him understand.

"I know you don't like the leash but it's so you won't get lost.

I would hate it if you got lost.

Besides we're going to have fun." she said.

He then calmed down as they entered.

* * *

Later Doof smiled as Laura and Perry returned from the mall but Laura was carrying Jerry in her arms as he was tired from having so much fun but Perry had hidden the gifts they'd gotten for Doofy and each other under the tree as they were already wrapped but he smiled as Laura put Jerry on the couch but wondered what Doof had been up to while they had been gone but Doof told them about the translator but Perry had a feeling that Jerry wouldn't eat it and Laura agreed but would try later as he could eat it for supper as she was helping him with dinner.

She then remembered how Jerry had been happy and smiling as they were at the mall especially seeing the Christmas decorations and knew he was dreaming about Christmas stuff as he was babbling in his sleep as Doof was watching through a dream viewer he made so he could see what Jerry was dreaming.

But he smiled seeing him have a good dream for once but was nervous as he knew that Monogram was trying to stop Jerry's owners didn't get him back because they would only hurt him.

Perry wanted to wake him up but Laura told him to wait for Jerry to wake up on his own.

He then went to set the table.

* * *

Later that night around eight, Doof was making hot chocolate but saw Jerry lying on the couch in Laura's arms but he was eating the translator cookie Doof had made but she and Perry smiled knowing that it would work but Doof heard the phone ring as it was Monogram as he answered hearing there was a court hearing in a few day's time and he was going there along with Monogram but Perry saw Doof mutter angrily as he entered the kitchen but wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Perry.

I don't want to worry you or Laura with this." he said.

"Is it to do with Jerry?" he asked.

He nodded in reply.

Perry then hugged him as he felt his body shake with rage.

He wondered what was wrong but would tell him later.

But he saw him eat marshmallows.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

That night in bed, Perry heard Doof cry in his sleep as he was worrying about Jerry because of the court hearing but hoped that the young turquise furred male could stay with them as he was happier here than with his past owners.

"Doofy don't cry.

Where's that smile?" he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes opened with tears in them as he wondered what was wrong but Doof sighed as he decided to tell him.

"I have to go to a court hearing because of Jerry's past owners.

They think we stole him from them.

When he actually ran away.

I can't bear the thought of him being hurt." he said sniffling.

Perry understood as he hated Jerry's past owners.

But he also hated seeing Doofy sad like this.

"Don't worry Doofy.

We'll help.

Together we'll make sure Jerry stays here." he reassured him.

Doof then smiled sadly.


	8. Getting Ready For The Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Human Peter Is Cool and I Luv Perry for their reviews.**

**Yes I Luv Perry, Jerry's past owners were jerks to him and he wants to be with Dooft, Laura and Perry.**

**I hope they get to keep him.**

* * *

Laura then was woken up by Jerry in the middle of the night as he was tossing and turning as she wondered what was wrong but she heard him mumuring something.

"Jerry not stupid...

Leave Jerry alone!" he said.

Laura then saw him wake up sniffling as he was sucking her tail as she understood that he'd been having an nightmare but she saw him calm down.

"Jerry you okay?

You look like you had an nightmare.

You wanna talk about it?

It might make you feel better." she told him.

Jerry then relaxed as he began to calm down and stopped sucking her tail.

"Jerry was dreaming about past owners." he began.

Laura then understood as she remembered hearing how they were mean to him.

"Go on Jerry." she said.

"They were mean to Jerry.

They called me stupid and set their monster dog on me and hurt me.

They starved me too." he said crying.

Laura was shocked hearing this as Jerry was shivering and crying as she understood but was hugging Jerry as she was humming a lullaby to calm him down but he was beginning to relax.

"Don't worry Jerry we won't let that happen to you.

You have a family here." she reassured him.

Jerry then fell asleep in her arms.

She smiled at this.

* * *

Later that early morning, Doof had gone to the bathroom but he decided to check in on Jerry and Laura as he opened the door softly but smiled seeing them sound asleep as he knew that he would do anything to make sure Jerry stayed here with them anyway possible.

**(Doofy's P.O.V)**

**Aww they're so cute when they're sleeping but I know that the court hearing is today but Jerry's past owners will try to get him back but they're terrible monsters to him but I need to have faith that we'll win but I hope Monogram helps me.**

**But I can't bear the thought of my little Jerry with those jerks as they hurt and starved him causing him pain but I won't let this happen.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then left them to sleep as he didn't want to wake them but heard the sound of typing as he entered the living room seeing Perry on the computer but looked tired as Doofy hugged him.

"Have you been doing this all night?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I have.

I just wanted to help you guys make sure Jerry stayed here." he answered yawning.

"Thank you Perry.

But you should rest.

I don't want you losing sleep." he told him.

Perry then rested his forehead on the desk as he was tired but Doof picked him up gently but sat on the couch holding him on his lap in blankets but he smiled hearing his gentle breathing as he smiled as he was watching TV but fell asleep himself but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Laura smiled as she and Jerry entered the living room seeing both Doof and Perry asleep but she smiled seeing they were cute sleeping but didn't want to wake them up as she had a feeling they'd been up all night but Jerry then hugged her.

"It's okay Jerry.

Let's make breakfast.

You wanna help make pancakes?" she said.

He nodded in reply as they went to the kitchen as they started but were having fun as they were making the batter but Jerry was laughing making a mess but Laura giggled at how cute her little brother was being.

"Aww Jerry!" she said.

He was eating batter that was on his bill.

She giggled at this as she saw Doof enter the kitchen.

"Da-Da." he said smiling.

"We made you guys breakfast.

I hope the court case goes well." she said.

"Thanks sweetie." he answered.

She then realised it was nearly time for school and was worried remembering that Jerry didn't like it when she left but noticed he was distracted by eating as she left but whispered to Doof that she was going as he nodded but he was keeping Jerry distracted seeing she was leaving.

He then heard Perry sneeze as Jerry laughed but Doof was nervous.

"Wait here Jerry.

Daddy has to go see what's wrong with Perry." he told him.

He then followed him into the living room.

* * *

Perry was lying on the couch but feeling like a truck ran over him but his bill was hurting and his head hurt along with his throat being on fire but Doof smiled as he was feeling his body temperature but realised he had the flu but Perry was about to get to his feet but Doof stopped him.

"I-I'll be fine Doofy.

Besides I've got to help you in that court case." he said weakly.

"You're not going anywhere Perry.

You're sick and loaded with the flu.

I'll go with Monogram.

Jerry stay here and look after Perry, okay?

I'll be back soon." he said.

Jerry nodded in reply but Perry was worried knowing Jerry didn't understand what Doof meant but he saw him leave but went to draw in the living room after he left.


	9. Spending Some Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof then returned home later but found the kitchen in a mess and had a feeling that Jerry had tried to make lunch for himself and Perry but then saw Jerry trying to clean up but he stopped him.

"Jerry it's okay.

I can do it from here." he said.

The young turquise furred male was nervous as he was cleaning up but he then saw Laura return from school and wondered what had happened.

"I kind of left Jerry in charge while Monogram and I were at court.

I guess it was a dumb idea." he answered.

Laura laughed at this as Jerry was messy.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" she said.

He nodded in reply as he took Laura's hand.

Doof then smiled as he went to check up on Perry.

He was asleep with an ice pack on his head.

He smiled hearing Perry cough as his hazel eyes opened in sleep.

"H-Hey Doofy." he said.

"How were things here?" he asked.

"O-Okay Doofy.

Jerry was trying to help.

How did the court case go?" he asked weakly.

"There's another hearing next week." he said.

Perry frowned hearing this as he knew that he couldn't let Jerry go back to those owners that had been mean to him but Doof agreed as he hugged him but Perry was nervous as he didn't want Dood to get ill.

He then went to get him some orange juice but heard laughter from the bathroom as he knew that it helped those were ill get better but he knew Jerry and Laura were having fun.

He was tired but would take a bath later but he was on the computer doing research but was quiet as he heard Laura walk in but was dressed warmly as she saw it was snowing as she and Jerry were going outsiide for a while to play in the snow.

"Have fun you guys." Doof said.

"Don't worry we will Dad." Laura said.

Doof smiled as he went to make hot chocolate but smiled seeing Perry asleep but he looked cute while sleeping but hoped that he would be okay.

He then was watching Jerry and Laura outside in the snow and wanted to join them as he had a rocket sled he hadn't used since last Winter but he wanted to go have some fun but left Perry to rest.

* * *

Jerry and Laura were having a snowball fight and having fun but they then saw Doof on a rocket sled but laughed as they were lying on the snowy ground but were making snow angels but they hugged together like penguins but Doofy chattered as Laura laughed at that.

"You're funny Dad." she said as Jerry agreed.

"Aww you're welcome Laura." he said.

They were having fun in the snow as they were going sledging down a huge snow covered hill but were having fun as he was forgetting about the court hearing from earlier.

He laughed as he was feeling better.

He then sighed as they were shivering.

"We should go in." he said.

They then went inside.


	10. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know people are gonna be upset because I gave Jerry pnemonia but it won't be that serious but will have some Jerry comfort in this chapter like when I do Perry/Doof comfort.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially Darkdemondog24 as her drawings for Perry and Doof always inspire me to write but I'm glad she likes this and ironically the episode with the Perry clones was on today and I smiled seeing Jerry.**

* * *

Later that evening, Doof noticed that Jerry wasn't himself but his fur was paler than normal and he was weak but coughing slightly as he wondered what was wrong with Jerry but the younger turquise furred male was trying not to show he was sick but Laura and Perry knew he wasn't feeling so good but he was sneezing loudly as Doof gave him a tissue but Perry helped him blow his bill but he felt his forehead and it was on fire.

"Jerry you sure you're okay?

You feel like an oven." he said weakly.

"Jerry fine." he answered weakly.

But Perry sighed knowing his little brother didn't want to tell anybody he was sick but needed to get him to a doctor but not Doof as he needed medical attention but he would wait until Jerry said he wasn't feeling good.

He then saw Laura wrap him in blankets but he was still shivering as she was worried about his well-being.

"Jerry take an nap okay?

It might make you feel better." she said.

Perry smiled weakly sneezing and coughing slightly as he still had a bad cold.

A bad, stay in bed cold but he couldn't rest while his family needed him.

He then climbed into Doof's arms as they were always warm as Doof was on the recliner but Doof didn't mind as he knew Perry was feeling under the weather and was special to him like Jerry and Laura.

He was worried about Jerry.

He knew his special little guy needed medical attention.

But he needed to wait until Jerry came to him.

* * *

Later that night, Doof saw Laura come in holding Jerry as he saw he was worse as he decided that they needed to take him to a doctor as they went to the O.W.C.A but the doctor there got him in there fast as Doof looked worried.

"Will he be okay?" he asked nervously.

"He'll be fine.

He has pnemonia but we can treat him.

He can't come home for a few days.

We'll give you medication so he can get over it." he answered.

Laura nodded as she knew Doof was worried about the well-being of their little family but Doof smiled wiping away a tear from his dark blue eye but knew Jerry would be okay but he then sighed going into the room seeing Jerry asleep with an oxygen mask on his face but was responding well to the treatment.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**I feel so helpless watching Jerry like this as he needs me but I'm afraid about what might happen if we don't win the case and he has to go back but maybe that won't happen and we can be a family but I need to look on the bright side about this.**_

_**Jerry knows he belongs with us as we'd never hurt him and he's beginning to come out of his shell but I can't let anything bad happen to him or Perry along with Laura as we're a family.**_

_**I promise I'll take care of you guys forever...**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then felt somebody's hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his train of thought as it was Laura but she was pointing to Jerry seeing him wake him up which was a good thing but Doofy smiled with tears of joy running down his face.

"Why crying?" Jerry asked confused.

"Because you're going to be okay.

You scared Laura and me." he said.

Jerry nodded in reply..

He was feeling drained because of the pnemonia.

"You should rest Jerry." he said.

But the young turquise furred male was asleep.

"We should go Dad.

Perry's home alone." she said.

"You go.

I'll stay." he said.

Laura understood as she left.

She hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened slowly as he saw Laura enter the living room with cups of hot tea as he wondered what was going on with Jerry as the flu was still invading his immune system but he hoped that Jerry was okay.

"He has pnemonia but he's doing okay.

Dad's with him.

I was nervous for the both of you.

You guys are like brothers.

I know Jerry looks up to you." she said.

Perry's hazel eyes went wide at this.

"H-He does?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes he does." she answered.

He knew he hadn't been a very good brother recently but understood as he epi;d take good care of him once he came home but he still had a head ache as the flu was standing it's ground as he curled up into her arms like Jerry when he was sad but she blushed knowing he needed comfort but she smiled as she fell asleep on the couch.

She hoped Jerry was okay...


	11. Home For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope my loyal readers and reviewers love as I like writing this.**

**Thanks to Darkdemondog24 for her support of this as we were just talking on DA.**

**Listening to songs right now from the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favourites CD makes me wanna write this even more.**

* * *

A few days later, Doof was home with Jerry in his arms asleep but still ill as he hadn't recovered from the pnemonia as Laura was at school as it was her last day of term before Winter Break but he smiled putting Jerry on the couch as he put blankets around him to keep his body temperature up but he was hoping Perry was okay too but knew he was still under the weather himself as Laura had made him stay in bed the last few days even though he wanted to go help Doof but Doof smiled seeing Perry asleep but still under the weather but he stroked his forehead gently as he left him to sleep.

He then went to take a relaxing bath as he needed to relax but he knew things would be okay as he knew that this Christmas would be special but sighed relaxed as the bubbles were soft beside his back like a pillow.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

Vanessa awoke as the plane landed at the Tri-State Airport as she was visiting Doof for the holidays but she was curious to know what her father had been doing with himself since he had given up trying to take over the Tri-State Area but was wondering if he had a family now but couldn't wait to see along with Ferb as he followed his wife off the plane but he still didn't talk a lot even though he was older now but Vanessa didn't mind as he was a good listener and he was curious to see Doof again as they got on well but he knew that things had changed since he and Vanessa had left Danville and now lived in New York but toured the world with their band.

She then got a taxi cab as she and Ferb got in.

"DEI please." she said as the car set off.

She smiled seeing the Christmas decorations everywhere in Danville as she'd missed being here but knew that Christmas here would help her feel better as she'd been thinking about her father lately knowing her mother and Sam had mived away from here after getting married and since then had been worried about her father being alone but remembered Perry was with him as a smile crossed her face.

She was broken out of her train of thought as the car stopped outside DEI as Ferb paid the driver as they got out of the car as a few snowflakes fell on them as Vanessa laughed.

"Come on.

Let's go see how my Dad's been doing." she said.

Ferb agreed as they entered the building but took the elevator as they wanted to surprise Doof...

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room of DEI, Laura was reading Christmas stories to Jerry as Doof was on an few errands but the young turquise furred male was loving it as she had helped Doof give him medicine to help his pnemonia but Perry smiled watching them together as he was in the kitchen making snacks as he still had the flu but had been bored in bed but was wearing an apron and green oven mitts but he sighed knowing that he needed to show Jerry he cared about him as they were brothers as he and Jerry shared the same DNA but left the cookies to cook in the oven as he heard the dooebwll ring as he was curious but heard Jerry go to the door but Laura caught him.

"I can get it Jerry." she said scooping him up.

She opened the door but stunned seeing Vanessa and Ferb but smiled knowing they'd came to spend the holidays with them but Vanessa noticed that Jerry wasn't giving her and Ferb eye contact as he didn't trust them yet because he didn't know them.

"Is he okay?" Vanessa asked her.

"Oh Jerry?

He doesn't trust you or Ferb yet.

Because he doesn't know you yet.

But he will.

Come in." she said as they followed her inside.

They noticed that the place was decorated like a Christmas wonderland but understood knowing her father had a family to care for and wanted to make Christmas special for them like her birthdays in the past.

"Who was at the door Laura?" they heard Perry ask.

"Come see for yourself." Laura answered.

Perry entered the room but stunned seeing Vanessa and Ferb as he hugged her but winked at Ferb.

"I see you and Dad have been busy since we moved away." she said.

"Yes, Yes we have.

I see Gerb is still a man of few words." he said.

Vanessa laughed.

"Yes, Yes he is.

But he's an awesome manager of our band." she answered.

They then did some catching up over hot chocolate but Laura noticed that Jerry wasn't with her or them.

"Perry where's Jerry?" she asked.

He was nervous as he found him in Doof's room curled up on the bed shivering in a ball and coughing slightly as he knew his little brother wasn't very good at being social but tucked him in but heard Doof return as he left him to sleep...


	12. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Jerry asleep in his room as he knew he was scared by Vanessa but knew that he would warm to her soon like he had to Perry but he had put the gifts he'd bought at the mall but was taking a shower but knew Vanessa was making dinner with Perry and Laura's help but he knew that things would be okay as he had to go back to court in the morning but hoped Jerry was okay as he had nearly recovered from pnemonia but he sighed coming out of the shower but saw Jerry awake as he smiled innocently which made Doof feel warm inside the way this time of year made him feel as he picked him up.

"I hope you never have to go back to those jerks who were mean to you and made you scared because you don't deserve a life like that.

You deserve to be loved by those who care about you no matter if you're different from the other clones.

I loved you all." he said.

"Love Jerry too?" he heard him say.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Let's go see if dinner's ready yet." Doof said.

He then felt Jerry nuzzle him as he smiled.

He then left the room but he saw Jerry whimper as they saw Vanessa but Doof understood knowing he'd never met her before but needed to assure him she was safe but he relaxed seeing Laura as she hugged him but they noticed that Perry was quiet as like Doof, he was worried about what might happen in court tomorrow but he had to keep faith that things would turn out okay but still there was a little doubt in his heart but he relaxed drinking soda as Jerry was drinking some with a straw but Ferb and Vanessa were curious about Jerry as Perry smiled at his younger brother's antics.

"We'll tell you later." Doof said eating pasta.

He too had to remain hopeful.

Laura wondered what was going on but had a feeling it was to do with Jerry.

* * *

Doof sighed as he was working on things for court in the morning along with Perry as they were hoping things would turn out okay but Vanessa was curious as she was curious about Jerry as Perry sighed knowing she needed to know but wasn't sure what to do if Jerry had to go back to his old owners.

"When your Dad was still trying to take over the Tri-State Area before he gave up evil, he made clones of myself to ruin me but I managed to stop them but after Dooft went good, we decided the clones should know how good it feels to be loved and to have owners so Doof and I reprogrammed them to be good and then we sent them to animal shelters across the Tri-State Area but they got adopted.

But Jerry didn't get adopted so easily like the others because of his special needs, no families were willing to take him in but then a couple adopted him but they were cruel to him by hurting and starving him but luckily he remembered Doofy so he ran away here and he's been happier here but now his old owners want him back and we can't allow this to happen so we've been fighting them in court but tomorrow is a big deal." Perry explained.

Vanessa was stunned hearing this but felt so sorry for Jerry as she couldn't bear to see him or Perry in that much suffering as Doof smiled as he knew she had a good heart and that being a Goth was a look.

"I hope you guys win but..." she said.

"But what baby girl?" Doof asked.

"What if Jerry's old owners win?

I know that you care about him.

But some battles you can't win.

Maybe you should give up.

That way you won't get hurt.

Along with Jerry.

He cares about you guys too much.

If his old owners het him back, there's nothing you can do.

But that might not happen." she said.

Perry saw tears in Doof's eyes knowing that Vanessa had upset him a little saying that but he hugged him knowing that cheered him up a little but he knew it wasn't okay to shoot their hope down as they still had a chance but they didn't know that Jerry had overheard them and was sad because he thought he was causing them trouble because Doof was trying to make sure his old owners didn't get him.

But he decided to run away so they wouldn't have to worry about him as he dressed warmly but left before Doofy and the others woke up or stopped him as he left in the elevator with tears in his hazel eyes but left DEI as he walked into the cold streets of Danville as he found an alley he could rest in for the night.

* * *

Laura was nervous the next morning as she woke up but couldn't find Jerry anywhere but couldn't tell Doofy as he would get worried along with Perry but decided to tell Perry as he could help her but saw that Doof had left but the turquise furred male wondered what was wrong as she told him but he was worried hearing that Jerry had ran away but wondered why.

"I think he overheard what Doofy, Vanessa and I were talking about last night.

We have to find him at once!" he said.

She agreed as they left DEI and hoped Doof was okay but Perry was feeling guilty as it was his fault that Jerry was feeling so bad as he should've been a better brother to him but would try better if they found him.

"Don't beat yourself up Perry." Laura told him.

He nodded in agreement.

"I know but Jerry's out there scared and cold." he told her.

But he had an idea pulling out a tracker that he and Doofy had made that tracked the Perry clones's movements as a smile crossed his face as he saw Jerry was in an alley as he and Laura saw it was near the mall.

"Come on Laura!" he said with renewed hope.

She knew this would turn out okay.

They then cameto the alley but found Jerry in a cardboard box but he awoke stunned seeing them.

"Jerry I'm so sorry making you think you had to run away.

We should go back home." Perry said.

He saw sadness in Jerry's hazel eyes.

"Jerry cause trouble." he said.

Perry knew he'd overheard Vanessa.

"No, No you don't Jerry.

You shouldn't let Vanessa said sway you.

You're sweet, funny and nice.

Plus Doofy will be sad if you're not home." he said.

"R-Really?" he asked.

Laura nodded in reply.

"Home..." Jerry said.

Laura laughed at this as they left...


	13. Platypusnapped

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

**Jerry's past owners were poachers who sell exotic animals to rich people but I hate guys like them.**

* * *

That morning, Laura and Perry snuck back into DEI with a sleeping Jerry in their arms as he was purring as Perry knew he was happy being home because he liked it here but they knew that the court case mightn't go Doof's way and they could end up losing him but they didn't want to think of that as Vanessa had scared Jerry.

Doof was in the kitchen but was sniffling as he saw that Jerry along with Laura and Perry had hone missing but Perry felt bad for his Doofy.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**Poor Doofy you look so sad.**_

_**Please don't be thinking about losing Jerry as we can't give up because his past owners are jerks and he needs us but I can't bear to see you or anybody in our family sad and hurting but it's okay now.**_

_**We're back and we'll never leave but Jerry looks freaked but I don't blame him because I guess he's never seen or known that somebody cares about him so much.**_

_**Maybe I could teach him that it's good to be loved as those jerks made him think it was bad.**_

_**I need to talk to Doofy.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

Laura then wrapped a blanket around Jerry's sleeping body as she sat on the couch but she saw Perry enter the kitchen as he saw Doof with his head on the table but tears fell onto it from his dark blue eyes as the turquise furred male's heart twinged with sadness as he knew that Doof cared about them and had a heart.

"I'm such a doof con.

I understand if Jerry left because he doesn't want to go back with those damn awful poachers." he said sobbing.

He then felt somebody rub his back as he looked up into worried and hurt hazel eyes knowing who they belonged to as a sad little smile was on his face.

"Hey P-Perry.

I-I thought you abandoned me." he said.

"I could never do that to you Doofy.

I know you were scared not finding Laura and me along with Jerry when you woke up but we had to go find Jerry as he ran away last night because he overheard what we were talking about last night.

But don't worry we found him.

Now you can go to the hearing later." he reassured him.

There was silence as Doof hugged him sobbing as tears fell soaking into the turquise furred male's fur as he understood but let him cry it out as it would release the bad feelings that all this had caused.

"Ssh... Doofy...

It'll be alright.

Jerry's safe.

But right now I'm worried about you.

Take an nap.

I can handle things here along with Laura.

I bet after you sleep, you'll feel better." he said.

But Doof was already asleep as he had his head on the table but Perry put a pillow under it.

He hoped Doof was okay but then saw Jerry wake up but he was making breakfast for them and saw Laura stare at the fact Doof was asleep but Perry explained that Doof was stressed out from the court case but Jerry was sitting on the table as Perry got him down before he got hurt but then heard laughter as somebody entered as it was one of Jerry's old owners as Perry saw Jerry shiver and tense up in fear as Perry was mad.

"Nobody scares my little brother!" he said as the poacher laughed.

He then caught Jerry in an net as Laura was worried but Perry had hotten caught too but he winked making her relieved as she knew he would find a way to get them out of there.

She then cleaned up the mess but had to wake Doof up as he wondered what was wrong as she told him but he was scared but trying not to show it.

"Get me the phone.

I need to make a call." he said as she understood.

He then dialled Monogram's number...


	14. Keeping Jerry Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting for this as it's now on DA too but I thank Flameblaster13 and Human Peter Is cool for their reviews and Flameblaster gave me an idea.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Monogram was stunned as he listened toLaura tell him about the poacher breaking and entering along with platypus napping which made him and Carl worried as Doof was trying to use the tracker to find them but he was having a little luck as the poacher was in the Quad-State Area as he then decided to go after them as he had an idea summoning the Perry clones.

Laura was in awe seeing them as they looked like Perry but they smiled seeing Doof.

"I need your help.

The original Perry and Jerry were platypus napped by a poacher and they're headed for the Quad-State Area.

Can I count on you guys?" he said.

They nodded as Doof smiled.

He knew they were loyal to him along with their new owners as they prepared to leave but Laura wanted to go with them but Doof didn't like this idea.

"I need you to stay here.

We'll be back soon.

Then we can enjoy Christmas as a family." Doof said.

She nodded in reply as they left but hoped they along with Jerry and Perry were okay as she saw them leave as Vanessa entered wondering what was going on.

"Nothing's going on." Laura lied.

Vanessa sighed as she was making breakfast...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened slowly as he was coming to hearing Jerry whimper and freak out as he was struggling to break free of the net he was in but worry gripped him as he knew that Jerry was scared of his owners but right now, a mixture of feelings were in Perry's heart especially anger as he knew this wasn't Jerry's fault but felt like it was but he saw Jerry was shaking as he whipped on his fedora as Jerry was curious as they were in the back of the poacher's truck but Perry motioned for him to be quiet as he used the saw to break open the net.

"T-Thanks Perry." he said hugging him.

But Perry kicked him awat from him as the younger turquise furred male was confused and in a sitting position as he wondered why his brother had done that.

"Jerry didn't hurt you." he said softly.

"Yes, Yes you did.

Doofy, Laura and I were fine until you showed up on our doorstep and now everything's ruined including being with Doofy.

Sometimes I wonder why I do this." he yelled.

Jerry was shaking as he looked like a deer caught in headlights hearing that as he wiped away tears as Perry was feeling bad for yelling at his little brother like that.

"Perry do it because he love Jerry.

You wouldn't let the poacher hurt Jerry.

We family.

Family means nobody gets left behind.

That's what Daddy said." he said softly.

Perry was stunned hearing such wisdom from him and at a time like this but Perry felt all his anger melt away thinking about the last few days since Jerry had shown up at DEI but he felt a few tears in his hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Jerry.

For saying those things.

I was just angry and scared.

My parents were taken away by poachers when I was little.

But I won't let anything happen to you." he answered.

"Perry promise?" Jerry asked.

"Yes Perry promise to protect you.

Besides Daddy is probably trying to rescue us." he said.

He then laid beside him as they were tired but Perry then hummed something his parents used to sing to him when he was an infant but it was soothing the both of them as they fell asleep as the truck came to a stop at a warehouse in the Quad-State Area but the poacher then put both Jerry and Perry in his arms as he entered but put them in a cell but laughed as nobody could stop him...

* * *

Doof was relieved as the tracker was leading them to the Quad-State Area and where the poachers were as Monogram could see he was worrying about both Jerry and Perry but knew he was trying to be calm and knew he was steamed at the poachers who just happened to be Jerry's past owners but he then put a hand on Doof's shoulder.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'm sure they're fine.

Besides Perry can handle them.

Only he might be scared too as poachers remind him of the day his parents were taken away from him when he was very little but I hope he and Jerry are okay." he reassured him.

Doof nodded as he saw the other Perry clones were worried about him as to them, he was their father but they would help rescue Perry along with Jerry.

Doof was thinking about what Monogram had told him about Perry not liking poachers and started crying as Monogram understood but decided to leave him alone as the tracker beeped as they arrived at the warehouse where the poachers were but the Perry clones went ahead.

* * *

Perry felt Jerry suck on his tail as he knew his little brother was scared but he was trying to hide the fact that he too was scared but was blocking out the memory of when he'd lost his family to poachers but he had hope that Doof and the others would come through for him like he did for them but he heard Jerry whimper.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here somehow." he reassured him.

But they heard sounds and footsteps as Perry saw Jerry perj up a little knowing who they belonged to as he tapped the bars of their cell with his tail as Perry saw the clones join them but opened the cell door.

"Are you guys okay?" one of them asked.

"Jerry fine but Perry sad.

He miss Daddy." Jerry said.

"He's here with Monogram.

They're probably taking care of the poachers now.

Let's go." one of the clones said.

Perry then got onto his hind legs as he followed them as he was happy but they then saw the monster dog Jerry was talking about as he saw his little brother whimper but understood as the dog lunged at him but Perry was fighting him.

"Nobody will hurt him as long as I'm around!" he said angry.

Jerry was whimpering in pain as his arm was broken but Perry hugged him as the clones had tied up the dog and put it in a cell but Jerry was crying as he was sore.

"Ssh Jerry...

It'll be okay.

Let's show Daddy.

He'll help." he reassured him.

The other clones smiled seeing how caring Perry was towards him as they left but saw SWAT teams capture the poachers but Doof was relieved as he hugged them.

"Thank God you're both okay!" he said hugging them.

He then kissed Perry as he'd missed him along with Jerry but was worried hearing his arm was broken but would fix it once they got home to Danville as they along with the clones got into the O.W.C.A plane but Jerry and Perry snuggled up near Doof as they were heading home.

He smiled as he knew things would be okay.

* * *

Laura was relieved along with Ferb and Vanessa seeing Doof along with Jerry and Perry return as she hugged them but Vanessa was curious about why he lied to them about this but it was sunrise so Laura let her father rest as Jerry was in her arms but Doof had put his arm in a cast but had given him pain killers but he had taken Perry to their bedroom as they needed to get some rest but he knew that his little Blue Berry was sad about what had happened when the poacher had platypusnapped them but he understood as they were in pyjamas.

"Perry it's okay.

Monogram told me about why you don't like poachers but Jerry told me you got really mad at him but I know you were stressed about everything that's been happening since he came to us but you shouldn't be jealous.

We're a familly and I'll always love you and Jerry.

Jerry still needs a lot of help from me and from you." he told him.

Perry understood as he yawned but was purring as he snuggled beside Doofy and his hazel eyes closed in sweet dreams.


	15. Finding Somebody Like Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and I am happy you guys are still following this and thanks to Human Peter is Cool and I Luv Perry for their reviews and I Luv Perry did miss a lot but I know she'll catch up.**

**Human Peter there's a scene in here between Jerry and Laura that was inspired by your sad drawing of human Jerry as he and Laura are the same.**

**But they have a family with Doofy and Perry.**

* * *

Laura then heard Jerry crying in his sleep as she entered their room ar midday but understood stroking his turquise furred head as her touch was relaxing him but his hazel red eyes opened with tears in them as she wondered what was wrong but Jerry was sucking her tail.

"Jerry scared.

His old owners scared him.

But Daddy okay?

Jerry never mean to hurt him.

Jerry just want to belong.

To be loved.

Like normal kids." he said.

Laura was stunned hearing this as tears were in her eyes knowing how he felt about being different as she grew up, many kids were mean to her because she was a platy-girl and they didn't understand her and like Jerry, she wanted to belong and be loved but remembered her own father took her for granted as she felt a tear fall.

"Laura sad too?" Jerry said.

"Yes, Yes I am Jerry.

I-I know how you feel about being different.

People don't understand why I'm a platy-girl and made fun of me for a long time and still do now but I was sad and alone but I found somewhere I belong, where people love me for me." she said.

"Where?" he asked as she smiled.

She knew he was cute like this.

"Here with Doofy and Perry of course.

They took me in when I was evicted from my flat and made sure I was safe and in time they adopted me and we became a family but I know the same will happen for you plus as well as having a family here, you also have siblings that care about you too as they helped you and Perry escape from the poachers." she explained.

She was talking about the other Perry clones as he smiled a little as she was tickling him knowing he liked that.

"Let's go outside and have some fun." she said.

Jerry agreed putiing on a warm hat and mittens along with a warm jacket as she smiled as they were going sledging for a while as it was something they liked doing the past few days as Doof had shown them.

Jerry was carrying the sledge as they left the apartment and were knowing that both Vanessa and Ferb had gone Christmas shopping and both Doofy and Perry were asleep and they didn't want to wake them up but Jerry wanted to make them something special for the upcoming holday as he'd gotten them gifts with Laura and Perry's help but he had an idea as he loved to draw and Laura had shown him how to make cards using art materials.

An innocent smile crossed his face at this.

"Jerry you coming?" she said.

He nodded following her into the elevator as he was wearing a purple parka.

He hoped that they could have fun.

* * *

Jerry giggled as the wind was racing through his turquise fur as they were speeding down a big hill on the sled as Laura was having fun but they then fell into a snow drift but they poked their heads out as Laura hoped he was okay but he nodded in reply.

"Jerry fine but somebody is sad.

I can hear them." he told her.

Laura heard it too as it was coming from the other other hill as they saw some human kids throwing snowballs at a platypus kid but it was a female with dark blue fur and she looked scared.

"Not nice." Jerry said.

"You're right Jerry." she said.

She then threw snowballs at the mean kids as they ran off scared at her but Jerry was on her shoulders looking at the strange platypus female but she wasn't giving him eye contact and he wasn't either as Laura smiled at this.

_"She's just like Jerry._

_She must have special needs too._

_But I wonder if she has a home?"_ she thought

"Jerry I think she doesn't have a home.

We should bring her back to DEI with us.

Doofy can help us find a home for her." she said.

Sakura could tell these people wanted to help her as she'd ran away because Animal Control wanted to put her in the zoo as her human caregivers had moved away and she'd tried to find somewhere to call home.

She theh took Laura's hand as they headed back to DEI...


	16. Spreading the Spirit of Friendship

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Human Peter is Cool as I know she's enjoying this.**

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen making lunch for him and the others along with Perry as they'd woken up around one in the afternoon but he and Perry were in their pyjamas but knew that Vanessa and Ferb weren't back yet.

But they heard the door open as Laura came in with Jerry and the strange female platypus they'd found but they were putting their stuff away as they were hungry but Sakura was quiet yet curious about this place as it felt safe to her but saw that Jerry was being quiet around her.

"Dad we're home!" Laura said entering the kitchen.

Doof and Perry hugged her as she giggled as she loved the warm feeling she got when they hugged her but Perry saw Jerry run into his turquise furred arms as he wondered what was wrong.

"We found a strange platypus while outside.

I think she's like Jerry.

But she isn't giving us eye contact." she said.

Perry understood as he followed Jerry out seeing the strange blue furred platypus female on the couch but was stimming and afraid.

"Maybe Doofy should take a look at her.

He can help her." he told her.

She nodded seeing Doof hook up electrodes to her as Jerry was curious as he liked him using his inventions but they weren't for evil but he along with Laura and Perry were amazed seeing she had the same special needs as Jerry.

"Her name's Sakura?

It's pretty." Laura said.

"She did live with a human family but they moved away and she's been looking for a place to call home.

She's seven years old." Doof replied.

But Jerry was nervous as he wanted to be Sakura's friend but was afraid of her being mean to him but also he wasn't good at friendship stuff but Laura and Perry were helping him with that stuff.

"I think you should try to make friends with her Jerry.

You guys are the same.

But we'll get her to trust us.

Go wash up, okay?

Then we'll have lunch." Perry said.

The younger turquise furred male then left as he went to wash his paws.

He hoped his older brother was right as he had always wanted a friend but thought it was impossible as nobody wanted him but things had changed and he had a family and was loved.

He hoped they could help Sakura as he dried his paws.

He then went back into the kitchen as he saw Sakura eating a translator cookie.

Perry then saw him hug him as he was stunned as Jerry had never done that before but knew that spending more time with him was helping his little brother as he hugged him back as Jerry giggled.

"Let's eat okay?" he said.

They then went to the table but saw Doof there eating but he was curious about the female platypus that Jerry and Laura had found but she was asleep now as Laura put a blanket over her but she hoped things would be okay but Jerry saw her toss and turn in her sleep.

He knew how that felt as he stroked her forehead.

Laura knew he was trying to help her.

"Thanks Jerry." she said.

"You're welcome." he said.

But Perry saw her relax as Jerry left and joined him and Doofy but saw Vanessa and Ferb return as he hid under the table as Doof smiled knowing his special little guy was afraid of her but was warming up to Ferb a lot.

"Another platypus?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah.

Jerry and I found her when we were outside.

She doesn't have a home.

We're trying to help her." Laura said.

"I think that's great." Ferb said.

"Thanks Ferb." she replied smiling.

But she saw Jerry come out of hiding...

* * *

Later while in the lab with Doofy, Jerry was making Christmas cards for his family and having fun as his father along with his brother and Laura were trying to help Sakura but he didn't mind as he wanted them to be a surprise but was almost done but hoped they'd like it but knew Laura and Perry loved his drawings along with Doof but he had made one for Sakura too.

He then put them in envelopes and wrote the names on them as he smiled knowing his family would love them as he left the lab but went to Doof's room where he knew his big brother and Doof slept and put their cards on the bedside table but left before they found him in there but went to his and Laura's room as he put the one he'd made for Laura on the bedside table but was tired as he curled up onto the bed as his hazel red eyes closed in sleep...


	17. Working On Adopting Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more of this story and I know people are looking forward to this as I appreciate all the great reviews so far.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for your review and you gave me an idea when you mentioned Monogram for where Sakura's new home might be but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was worried as he noticed Jerry had left the lab as he along with Laura and Perry had been searching the whole building that was their house but hadn't found him but he then smiled going into Jerry and Laura's room finding his special little guy curled up as;eep as he was relieved but picked him up gently as he left the room but went to the living room as he saw Sakura stare at Jerry as he was sound asleep but Doof understood as she trusted Perry and Doof.

"Who that?" she asked.

"This is Jerry.

He's my special little guy and you guys are the same." he said.

Sakura shook her head at this.

"No he not.

Sakura blue.

Jerry green." she said.

Doof laughed at this as she sounded like Jerry but cute at the same time as he saw Jerry asleep.

"Okay you guys don't have the same fur but you guys are the same on the inside.

You both are special.

You both love cookies.

You both want people who care about you.

You see Jerry's in the same sitch." he said.

"Sitch, Sitch." she said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he is.

He was the hardest of the Perry clones to find a home but poachers adopted him and were mean to him but it's okay now but we're taking care of him but we want to adopt him so he can be part of our family.

But I wanna help you too.

I think you should try making friends with Jerry." he explained.

She nodded as she was watching Jerry sleep.

She was looking at the Christmas decorations as they were pretty but it made her miss her human family as she loved past Christmases at her family's home as a tear fell from her eye.

"Sakura you okay?" she heard Perry ask.

"S-Sakura not okay, not okay." she answered.

The older turquise furred male wondered why she was sad.

"Christmas makes me think of old owners.

They loved Sakura, loved Sakura.

But they left.

Sakura want home, Sakura want home!" she said.

Perry felt bad for her knowing Jerry got like this when he melted down or when they mentioned the poachers but he then wrapped his arms as he knew this would comfort her like it did for Jerry.

"It'll be okay Sakura.

I know you'll get a home.

You're sweet like Jerry.

I know that you desrve a family like everybody else.

But maybe things will work out.

Christmas is the time for miracles you know?" he said.

"Miracles... Miracles." she said.

Perry nodded seeing she was calm but heard Doof call him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?

I want you to look after Jerry for me." he said.

Sakura nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Perry then joined ;aura and Doof in the lab where the video phone was on and Monogram was on the screen as the turquise furred male was curious but Doof looked nervous as he'd been talking about the adoption papers.

"_Everything looks good for Jerry, Doof._

_I'll sent the papers but you need to finish them._

_But I realise you found another platypus like Jerry that has no home, right?_

_I want to adopt her._

_That way Jerry can have a friend._

_But I'll do the paperwork._

_Monogram out."_ he said.

Doof then felt Perry hug him.

He knew that they were one step closer to making Jerry part of their family but they were worried about Sakura as she mightn't trust Monogram but he'd been doing research so he could help her when she became his daughter but they then went to get dinner but heard Vanessa approach as Doof didn't want her to know that Jerry would become part of their family as she wasn't too happy about this.

But Perry went to check up on things.


	18. Becoming Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**The bond between Jerry and Sakura is beginning slowly.**

* * *

Jerry saw Sakura stare at him as he rubbed sleep from his hazel red eyes but he was feeling better as he always did after an nap.

"I-I'm Jerry.

Where did you come from?

Laura and Jerry find you alone." he said.

"Sakura had family, family

They left." she said.

There was an expression of sadness etched on Jerry's face as he couldn't believe her owners would do this to her but he hoped she would have a home but he was beginning to feel a little less awkward talking to her.

"That's not very bice.

Maybe Doofy can help." he said.

"Maybe, Maybe." she said.

"Why do you repeat some of the things you say?" he asked.

"Sakura not know, Sakura not know.

You mind?" she answered.

Jerry shook his head.

"Nope I don't mind.

Ny big brother and Doofy taught me that everybody is different yet special in this world and it would be boring if we all the same.

You wanna play Tag?" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened hearing that.

None of the other kids had asked her to play with them before and just told her to go away or ditch her but she smiled a little.

"Yeah." she said.

* * *

Perry then heard laughter as he entered the living room seeing Jerry and Sakura running around playing as he smiled knowing that they were having fun but glad they were slowly becoming friends and knew that Jerry would be happy being part of their family and hoped Sakura would be happy living with Monogram as he smiled seeing Jerry grab a soccer ball and flip it in the air using his tail as Sakura laughed as they then started playing soccer but Perry was nervous hoping they wouldn't break anything as he knew you weren't supposed to play soccer in the house but caught the ball before it broke something.

"I know you guys want to play soccer but not in the house." he said.

"Why not?" Jerry asked.

"Because you might break somerhing or get hurt.

Doofy and I will feel bad if you got hurt along with Sakura.

Besides it's dinner time.

Go get washed up, okay?" he said.

Jerry nodded as Sakura followed him but saw him wash his paws.

"Why do we have to do this?" Sakura asked him.

"Because our paws are dirty and there could be germs.

Germs could make you sick.

I'd hate to get sick because I didn't wash." he said.

She nodded as she copied him.

He smiled as they left...

* * *

Later that night, Jerry awoke from sleep as he was worried about Sakura as she was in Doof and Perry's room but he saw her walking around but was asleep as he was scared as he tried to wake her up but wasn't listening but he then went to get Doofy as he entered and turned on the light as Perry opened his hazel eyes.

"Jerry... go back to sleep." he said groggily.

"Something's wrong with Sakura.

She's sleep walking.

Jerry try to help but can't.

Need help." he said.

Perry then got up and followed him into the lab but Perry then started humming as she began to wake up but was scared as tears were in her eyes as she was frightened.

"It's okay Sakura.

You were sleep walking." he said.

"What sleepwalking?" Jerry asked.

"It's where somebody is sleeping and they're unaware they're walking.

But it's okay now.

Doofy and I wiill take care of her." he reassured him.

Jerry nodded as he went back to bed but hoped Sakura was okay.

Perry then scooped her up gently as he left the lab.


	19. Getting Sick Isn't Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Yeah Monogram managed to get the paperwork to adopt Sakura processed so he'll be picking her up on Christmas Eve and we know Jerry's going to be sad about that happening.**

**I hope Doofy and Perry can show him that he and Sakura can still be friends even if they're not at DEI.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he woke up eariler that morning from a good dream but he then got an e-mail which was from the O.W.C.A as he knew it was from Monogram as he opened it reading but sighed as it said he would be picking Sakura up on Christmas Eve but he knew that was a few days away as he knew that Jerry's paperwork had been sent and was being processed but he hoped things would be okay as he heard Perry's footsteps as he had missed his goofy Doofy but he hugged him.

"Aww good morning Perry." he said.

The turquise furred male wondered why there was a hint of sadness in Doof's dark blue eyes as he showed him the e-mail Monogram had sent but understood about this knowing Jerry would be sad as he was becoming friends with Sakura.

"Maybe we should tell him.

About how friends can still talk and see each other before then in case he gets upset." Perry told him.

Doof liked this idea as they were making pancakes but Perry was humming Christmas music as they were listening to a Love Handel Christmas CD while making breakfast.

They knew Christmas this year would be different.

* * *

Laura then woke up around seven as she smelt breakfast but Jerry was sound asleep and didn't want to wake him up but she decided to let him sleep but hoped that Sakura was okay as she hoped that Jerry and her would be friends and was nervous but she heard her little brother talk in his sleep as she left but saw Doofy flip pancakes with his tail along with Perry as she thought it was cute but Vanessa thought it was unsanitary but Ferb knew that it was cool like the things he and Phineas used to build every summer when they were kids.

Laura then hugged Perry as he heard a pancake hit the ceiling as they laughed but were trying not to wake Jerry or Sakura up but heard footsteps as Jerry came running in looking worried and talking fast.

"Woah Jerry calm down.

I can't understand what you're sating." Doof told him.

Jerry then took a deep breath.

"There's something wrong with Sakura.

You have to come quick!" he said.

He and Perry exchanged a worried glance as they followed Jerry to their room and heard Sakura groan but saw brown spots over her body as Jerry looked scared as he approached.

"Does she have to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, No she doesn't Jerry.

She has platypus pox.

It's normal for kids of your species to get it.

I have to call a doctor.

You and Perry stay here." he told them.

Perry nodded as he saw Jerry stroke her forehead.

"Don't worry Sakura.

Doofy will make you better." he reassured her.

Perry smiled seeing how his little brother was helping Sakura feel better while sick but he was nervous because Jerry was in close contact but knew it would be okay if he caught it too as it was normal for kids his age to get it but didn't want him to be miserable over the holidays as he knew Doofy was working on a really cool present for Jerry.

He then saw Doof come back in as he had gotten a second opinion and had calamine lotion as Perry had a feeling Doofy's guess was right as Jerry giggled seeing Sakura scratch her pox with her tail as Doof and Perry looked nervous.

"We need to stop her from doing that." he said.

"Why do that?" Jerry asked.

"Because it's not a good idea.

But this calamine lotion should help." Doof said.

He then saw Sakura shiver as he was putting it on her.

"T-Thank you." she said softly.

"You're welcome.

You should rest." he told her.

Jerry watched as he and Perry left.

But he saw Laura and Kana with ice skates.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Sorry little dude but we're going with a few of our friends.

I'm sure Dad or Uncle Ferb will play with you." Laura said.

"Okay." he said leaving them.

But Ferb and Vanessa were performing at the mall.

The younger turquise furred male sighed lying on the ciouch watching TV.

He hoped Sakura was okay.

* * *

Perry noticed that DEI was a little quiet as he knew that Laura had gone ice skating with her friends and Ferb and Vanessa were performing at the mall but knew Jerry was sad but he wanted to spend time with him as he knew Doofy was doing more Christmas shopping but he smiled seeing Jerry at the table drawing as usual as he entered the room but Jerry hugged him making him smile.

"I know that everybody's busy.

Let's go play in the snow." he told him.

Jerry was jumping i[ and down happy hearing that as Perry smiled knowing his little brother loved being in the snow as they dressed up warmly but Perry grabbed his snowboard as he had an idea about teaching Jerry how to snowboard as his little brother was curious.

!I'll show you when we're outside." he told him.

"What about Sakura?" he heard Jerry ask.

"She's fine.

She's taking an nap.

We'll be back by the time she wakes up." he said.

Jerry nodded as they left DEI.


	20. Making Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and yes Sakura is cute as she will be Jerry's girlfriend and wife when she and Jerry are older.**

* * *

Jerry giggled as the cold Winter air blew through his turquise fur as they were sledging and having fun but then Perry had an idea as he grabbed his snowboard as Jerry was curious about what his older brother was going to do but Perry told him to follow him as he was curious and wondered what they were going to do as they came to a huge snow covered hill.

"Ummm... Perry?

This doesn't look safe." Jerry said.

"Don't worry.

You're with me.

I won't let you get hurt.

Besides Doofy taught me how to snowboard when I was little." he told him.

"Really?

Well if Doofy says it okay, then Jerry try." he said.

"Yes.

Put on the helmet." he said doing so.

"It keep you safe?" Jerry asked him.

"Yes, Yes it will." Perry answered.

He then got onto the board but Jerry was on behind him as he pushed making the board go forward as it went down the hill as it was going like a rocket but Jerry was scared as he clung to Perry tightly.

But then he fell off as Perry did a 360 jump in the air but the older turquise furred male was nervous seeing Jerry wasn't there but heard him cry as he ran to him but saw him clutch his leg and right arm in pain as Perry was scared.

"It hurt!" Jerry said crying.

Perry then picked him up gently as they went back to DEI but hoped that Doofy would be back soon so he could help him.

* * *

When they arrived at DEI, they heard Doofy in the lab as Perry put Jerry on the couch but went to the lab but he told Doofy what had happened with Jerry but he was worried about his special little guy as he hid the rocket sled he was working on for Jerry and followed him into the living room but was nervous as he sat on the couch beside Jerry as the younger turquise furred male was whimpering in pain as he was pointing to his arm and leg as Doof placed his hand gently.

"Is this where it hurts Jerry?" he asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"I need to take you to a hospital.

Perry stay here and watch Sakura.

We'll talk later." he said.

Jerry was over his shoulder as they left DEI as Perry sighed knowing that Doofy was mad at him but it was more the fact that Jerry got hurt while they were having fun had upset Doof as tears were in his hazel eyes.

"Perry what's wrong?" he heard somebody say.

He looked up seeing Laura beside him with worry in her eyes.

"I-I'm a bad big brother Laura!" he said.

The play-girl was confused hearing this as she wondered why.

"Jerry and I were playing out in the snow and I was trying to teach him how to snowboard but he fell off and broke his arm and leg but he and Doofy went to the hospital and Doofy's mad at me.

So mad, he'll never want to talk to me." he said crying.

Laura understood as she wrapped her arms around Perry.

"Aww Perry he will talk to you.

You know he cares about Jerry like he does about us.

Maybe I should talk to him." she said.

He nodded in reply as he went to his room and took an nap.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Later Jerry was sitting at the table drawing pictures and Doof was making dinner but hr was very quiet while making ramen knowing it was Perry's favourite meal but Jerry saw he was sad as he was drawing a cool drawing as Doofy was curious seeing it was a drawing of him and Perry snow boarding but then saw another one of him, Perry and Doof in a hug.

"T-These are wonderful Jerry.

Is that us and Perry?" Doof asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Yes.

Perry sad after we left.

I drew this to make him better." he answered.

"H-He told you what was bothering him?" he asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"He sad because you won't talk to him.

You were mad earlier." he answered.

Doof sighed knowing this was true as he remembered how angry he'd been after Perry had told him what had happened to Jerry but he needed to talk to his little frenemy as he then headed to his and Perry's room but heard crying as he softly opened the door but saw Perry huging both the plushies of him and Doofy to his heart as he had his eyes closed as he was unaware that Doofy was sitting right beside him.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**I never meant for you to react like this my little frenemy as I care about you with all my heart and soul but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.**_

_**You're always a part of me.**_

_**Even if we get like this.**_

_**I have an idea...**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then saw the plushies on the bed beside him as he picked them up.

"Why're you crying Perry?" he made his plush self say.

"B-Because you were mad at me.

I never meant for Jerry to get hurt snowboarding.

But you don't want to talk to me." he made plush Perry say.

"I-I do want to talk to you Perry.

I was just worried about Jerry.

He's like a son to me but you and Laura and me, we're family.

You're still going to be my little frenemy.

Even if we fight like this.

I care about you." he made his plush self say.

Perry then looked up at Doof playing with their plush selves but was quiet.

"H-Hey Doofy..." he said looking away.

Doof knew that Perry was feeling sad but then felt him hug him as tears leaked from his hazel eyes as he hugged him and stroking his turquise fur but he began calming down as Perry blew his bill with a tissue.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

I care about you too.

How's Jerry?

He's probably mad at me too." he said.

Doof smiled as he showed him the drawing Jerry had made of them hugging as he smiled as he hugged Doofy but he understood as his beaver like tail swished as he purred happily.

"Come on my little frenemy.

Dinner's ready." he said.

Perry then got up and followed him into the dining room.

* * *

Jerry smiled as Sakura was drawing on his arm cast but was giggling as he liked the feeling but smiled seeing Perry sit at the table but he was stunned as Jerry hugged him but the younger turquise furred male wondered why his big brother was stunned because he was hugging him.

"I-I thought you were mad at me." he said.

"Jerry not mad at Perry.

Jerry care about you and Doofy.

We family.

Jerry love Perry." he said as he was stunned.

They then saw Laura and the others sit at the table as they were eating...


	21. Sharing Some Quality Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and thanks to Flameblaster13 as there is a story line and thanks to I Luv Perry for their reviews and I Luv Perry, I won't tell Perry and Doofy you like them as they might be happy but here's more and it's Christmas Eve and things are getting exciting.**

* * *

Doof smiled waking up early as he looked at the calendar as he smiled knowing that it was Christmas Eve and he knew Christmas was tomorrow as he smiled seeing Perry still asleep but wearing a Santa hat instead of an night cap but knew that Jerry would be excited as he was excited about Santa coming tonight but he then went to make eggnog along with pancakes but he was worried knowing Monogram would be coming to pick Sakura up tonight but knew Jerry would be sad about this.

He then peeked into Jerry and Laura's room seeing Jerry and Sakura asleep in the room beside Laura but he decided to let them sleep for now but he hoped that Jerry would be okay and would teach him about friends staying in touch even if they're not together but wanted to make cookies with them but he smiled entering the kitchen seeing Ferb there making breakfast.

"Morning Ferb.

I'm just a little excited about the upcoming holiday." he said.

"Yes Mr Doof

It is a very exciting time." Ferb answered.

"I told you a million times.

Call me Doofy, okay?" he said.

Ferb nodded.

He knew that was the name that Perry called him.

Ferb watched as Doof was making eggnog.

He was humming a Christmas song as Laura woke up.

She then hugged Doofy.

"Morning and Merry Christmas." she said.

Doof blushed at this.

"Aww thanks honey." he replied.

He then saw her help make pancakes.

Doof was very quiet as he knew that things would be okay.

He then heard footsteps as he saw Jerry enter rubbing sleep from his hazel red eyes as he had Ducky MoMo in his arms as Sakura was with him but she was hugging him.

"Good morning guys." Doofy said hugging Jerry gently.

He still had a cast on his arm and leg.

"Good Doofy.

Christmas is coming tomorrow, right?" Jerry said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

A special visitor might be coming tonight." he told him.

Jerry smiled knowing about Santa.

He jumped up and down happy.

Sakura was doing the same as Doof smiled.

"You guys are so cute." he heard Laura say.

"We're gonna have fun today." Doof said.

Jerry smiled at this.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he heard laughter from the kitchen as he knew their little family were having fun but he was feeling tired for some reason as he had gotten a good night's sleep but didn't want to waste the day knowing that it was Christmas Eve but got out of bed sluggishly as he left the room but put on a dressing gown over his pyjamas but he saw Doof smile as he got him a cup of coffee knowing he was still sleepy as the turquise furred male smiled at him.

"Thanks Doofy." he said yawning.

He then felt Jerry hug him as he smiled.

"Hey Merry Christmas buddy." he said.

Jerry then went to get dressed for the day.

Sakura was with him as they were going out in the snow but Doof remembered his special little guy was still recovering from breaking his leg and arm but stopped him.

"Aww Jerry wanna play in snow." he said.

"I know my special little guy.

But you're still hurt." he said.

He then led him to the kitchen as he had stuff out to make Christmas cookies.

Jerry brightened at this as he wanted to make cookies for them.

He hoped Sakura was okay.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she was having fun in the snow with Laura and Perry but they were throwing snowballs but they noticed she was looking for somebody and knew she was wondering where Jerry was.

"He's inside because he's still hurt.

But you guys can play later when we ho back inside, okay?" Perry told her.

"Okay, Okay." she replied.

Laura then had an idea as they were going sledging.

Perry hoped Jerry was okay.

He knew that he loved being in the snow.

* * *

Jerry smiled as he was using the cookie cutters to make shapes out of the cookies but he was having fun along with Doof but saw his special little guy using the Doof cookie cutter as he thought that was cute as Jerry had made snowmen, reindeer and other Christmas shapes but Doof was wearing oven gloves as he would put them in the oven but had told Jerry it was dangerous for him to put them in the oven himself as he didn't want him to get burnt.

Jerry was wearing a chef's hat and an apron.

"These are going to be good cookies.

Even our family and Santa will like them." he told him.

Jerry smiled as he saw Doof put the tray in the oven.

"How long will it take for them to be ready?" he asked.

"A while.

Why don't you go play while we wait?" he said.

Jerry then went into the living room.

He was on the couch watching TV.

He then heard the door open as Laura along with Perry and Sakura come in from the coldness of the snow but Sakura hugged Jerry as he blushed but Perry smiled at this knowing she had a crush on him.

"You better, better?" Sakura asked.

"A little.

Doofy and I made cookies." he told her.

She smiled.

She then shivered after taking off a coat but Jerry put a blanket around her but she smiled at this as she nuzzled him gently but he blushed as Doof came in carrying a tray with hot chocolate on it for them.

"Thanks Doofy." Jerry said.

Doof then remembered that Monogram was coming to pick Sakura up and he needed to talk to Jerry about this before Monogram came as he'd get upset but he would do it soon but he went to set up the web cam to show Jerry.

He then heard laughter as Perry was wearing antlers.

"Aww Perry.

You make one cute reindeer." he said.

"R0Really?" Perry said.

Doof nodded as he saw the cookies were still cooling.

Perry smiled seeing some Doof cookies.

He hoped that Jerry would be okay but knew Doofy had a plan...


	22. Friendship Will Never End

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like and thanks to I Love Perry and everybody else that reviewed.**

**Monogram's coming very soon to pick Sakura up and I bet Jerry's not going to be happy...**

* * *

Doof smiled as he was showing Jerry how to use the web cam as he wanted him to know that he could talk to Sakura anytime using it but he was confused as Doof sighed because he knew he had to tell him before Monogram showed up but hoped he wouldn't be upset.

"There's something I need to tell you Jerry.

Monogram is coming later to pick Sakura up." he said.

Jerry's body shook a little with fear at that.

"Why let Monobrow take her?

Sakura my friend." he told him angrily.

Doof knew this would happen as he scooped him up into his arms knowing his special little guy was going to cry and he hated when that happened but Jerry then started crying.

"Aww Jerry don't cry!

You know I hate it when you're sad.

The reason Monogram is picking her up is because he adopted her and he's going to be her Daddy.

Plus we don't have a lot of room here." he said.

"But Jerry never see Sakura again!" Jerry protested.

"That's not true Jerry.

We can use the web cam and you guys can visit.

Plus we can use the phone to talk to her.

I know you're sad because she's your best friend.

But she's getting a home for Christmas.

The same thing might be happening for you to." he said.

"R-Really?" Jerry asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it will.

You think I'd let you go back to those mean owners or have them put you in a shelter?

I'd never let that happen to you." he told him.

Jerry was then calm again but was still In Doof's arms as he liked the touch and the warm feeling he was getting from it as Doof then left the lab and entered the living room.

Perry saw Doof put Jerry on the couch but had a feeling Doof told him about Monogram coming to pick Sakura up and understood but saw him at the table drawing but understood as drawing calmed him down.

He was making something for Sakura so she wouldn't forget him but he sighed as he saw Vanessa enter but Jerry wasn't paying attention to her as she saw Sakura in the kitchen helping Ferb but he then saw Jerry enter the kitchen but was curious seeing them make brownies but Sakura hugged him.

"You want to help, help?" she asked.

He nodded as he'd finished his drawing for her but was having fun making brownies but then they started having a fight using the left over brownie mix as Ferb smiled as it was cute but would get them to help clean it up but Doof heard laughter and looked in the kitchen but laughed seeing his special little guy having fun but knew he would be sad later when Monobrow showed up to take Sakura but knew that there would be a snow storm but hoped that it wouldn't ruin their Christmas.

* * *

Later that early evening, Monogram had left the O.W.C.A to go to DEI to pick Sakura up but hoped that Doof and his family were okay but he knew that Jerry wouldn't be happy that he was taking Sakura but hoped that Doof and Perry had explained to him that he was going to be Sakura's father but the storm was starting but wasn't too bad as he arrived at DEI but was nervous as he walked up the stairs but heard people singing Christmas carols and had a feeling it was Doof and his family singing carols as he then approached the door ringing the doorbell and hearing Doof's jingle but saw Doof answer it as he was wearing a Santa suit but smiled letting Monogram in but then Jerry left the drums he was playing seeing Monogram but Laura understood as he didn't want Sakura to leave.

"Is he okay, okay?" Sakura asked.

"He's sad because Monogram is going to be your father and take you to live with him but Jerry really cares about you and he's sad but maybe you can help him." Doof told her.

Sakura understood remembering the beauitful drawing Jerry had made for her as she found him in Doof and Perry's room but he was hugging Doof's plushie self as she entered it but climbed on the bed as she nuzzled him as his hazel red eyes opened.

"Doofy said what happened, what happened.

We'll always be friends, friends.

I-I'm scared, scared." she answered.

"Why're you scared Sakura?

Is it because you're gonna be with Monobrow?" he asked sniffling.

Sakura nodded in reply.

"I know you'll do great.

At least you'll have a family.

I know it's what you've wanted." he told her.

"Yes, Yes it is, it is." she answered.

He smiled in reply.

He then felt her hug him as he nuzzled her but there were tears in their eyes but Doofy was recording this on a camera as it was cute and it would be a great memory someday.

He then saw them break the embrace as he left but stopped recording.

Monogram then saw him join them as he he saw Doof wipe tears from his eyes as he showed them the recording as there were happy tears in their eyes at the cuteness of the pair of youngsters.

"Aww that's so cute!" Laura told them.

Perry agreed as he then saw them join them but Sakura was nervous as she wasn't giving Monogram eye contact but he understood knowing that she needed time to get to trust him.

But then the power went out as Jerry was whimpering along with Sakura.

"It's okay guys.

The storm must've cut the power.

I'll go get a flashlight." Doof heard Laura say.

"J-Jerry scared." Jerry said as Sakura agreed.

Monogram then saw Doof hug them as he knew they were scared of the dark.

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep you safe." Doof reassured them.

Jerry hugged him along with Sakura.

But he hoped the storm would pass soon...


	23. Christmas Is Coming

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy and the others are trying to cope until the storm dies down.**

**Thanks Flameblaster13 for your review.**

**Jerry and Sakura call him Monobrow because they think it's funny.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he saw Laura return with a flashlight as he then shone it against the wall using his tail as Perry had an idea on what Doof was planning to do as he started making shapes with his hands as he knew Doofy was an expert at shadow puppets but he smiled seeing both Jerry and Sakura relax as he went to activate the emergency generator but Monogram saw worry in Doofy's dark blue eyes as he saw the turquise furred male go onto the rooftop but he knew he truly cared about Perry.

**(Monogram's P.O.V)**

**Doof seems to be taking care of things here but it's kind of strange seeing him so... loving and kind when for years he's been the enemy but maybe we were wrong but I know the real reason behind Doof's change.**

**Agent P seems to have understood him and helped bring out goodness in him unlike anything I've ever seen before but maybe he has gone good.**

**Maybe we should make amends.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He heard Sakura laugh as he looked worried as Laura had a feeling that he was worried about being a father but knew he would be good like Doofy and sighed.

"Don't worry Monogram.

You'll be a good father to Sakura.

Doofy is good because he was a father before.

But you'll learn." she told him.

"Thanks Laura.

You're right.

I hope Perry's okay out there." he told her.

She knew that he cared about Perry as he was the best agent at the O.W.C.A but wondered if he knew him outside of work but he shook his head as he saw Perry come in shivering from the cold as he saw Doof wrap a lab coat around him as it was warm but he sneezed a little but was drinking hot chocolate.

"T-Thanks Doofy." he said.

"Aww you're welcome." he replied.

Perry blushed in reply.

Monogram was stunned seeing him like this.

He then saw the lights come on as Jerry and Sakura were relieved but Perry knew the storm was dying down but Jerry looked sad knowing that Sakura would be going with Monogram but understood as he wrapped his arms around his little brother.

Monogram smiled as he knew it was cute as Laura took a photo.

Jerry then smiled sadly knowing that he wouldn't see Sakura when he woke up.

"Don't worry Jerry.

Maybe you'll see her at Boxing Day." Perry said.

He nodded in reply.

"Y-Yeah Perry right." he said hugging him.

Laura smiled at the display of brotherly love.

Doof smiled as he then went to help Jerry get ready for bed and for Santa as he'd put cookies and milk near the fireplace.

Monogram smiled at how sweet Doof was being.

"I think we should go Sakura.

We'll see Jerry in a few day's." he said.

The female dark blue furred platypus then followed him but hoped Jerry was okay.

Laura hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Doof smiled as he was tucking Jerry into bed as he knew that he was excited about tomorrow but still sad about Sakura as he saw a few tears in his hazel red eyes but wiped them away for him as he knew he missed her but saw it was nearly one in the morning as he knew his special little guy was missing his best friend.

"You think Sakura okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it Jerry.

Maybe we'll use the web cam later to take a peek.

But later's going to be a good day.

Plus we'll see if Santa comes.

You know I'm always here for you." he told him.

"Yeah Jerry know.

But Jerry afraid." he answered.

"Afraid?

Afraid of what?" Doof asked.

"That Jerry not get adopted.

Live in a shelter.

Jerry not want that.

Jerry stay here.

With Perry, Laura and Doofy." he answered.

Doofy was trying hard to fight the sniffles rising in him as he hugged Jerry tight.

"Don't worry my special little guy.

That will never happen." he told him.

"You promise?" he heard Jerry say.

"Yes, Yes I do." he said.

He then saw Jerry fall asleep.

He kissed his forehead before leaving.

* * *

Perry wondered why Doof was wiping away tears but he knew he was thinking about Jerry but knew that Monogram was processing the paperwork so they could adopt him but knew Doofy was worrying about if the paperwork didn't get processed but Perry put a hand on his shoulder as he was eating the cookies and drinking the milk but he then saw that Laura was asleep beside Jerry in their room but they were wrapping gifts and placing them under the tree.

He knew things were a little crazy this year but he knew tomorrow would be one great day as he had the rocket sled under the tree but hoped Jerry would like it.

"Don't worry Doofy.

Things will work out, you'll see..." he said yawning.

"What time is it?" Doof asked.

"2 AM." Perry answered.

They then finished and went to bed but Doof hoped that it would be a food day...


	24. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks Flameblaster13 for the review and thanks for the idea but I have something planned for the sequel in my head sort of and I was just watching Summer Belongs To You which was awesome especially Doofy and Vanessa but now I wanna write an one-shot about Doofy and Perry in France.**

**I know Sakura will like living with Monobrow but she needs to get to know him first.**

**Maybe she'll get to see Jerry again...**

* * *

Perry was woken around six in the morning by somebody shaking him and knew it was Jerry as his hazel eyes opened groggily as Doofy was still asleep beside him as he saw a young turquise furred male jumping up and down on the bed and knew he was excited about Christmas but it was too early yet to wake up.

"... Jerry?" he said yawning.

"Yes Perry?

What wrong?

You look tired." he said.

"Yes I'm tired but Doofy along with Laura and I need to sleep for a little while longer and then we'll get up.

You go play in Doofy's lab but be careful, okay?" he said.

Jerry nooded as he stopped jumping and got off the bed but left the room and entered Doof's lab but thankfully Doofy had gotten rid of his inators because chaos would happen if Jerry started fooling around with them.

But the younger turquise furred male was playing soccer as he loved playing that but could only do that in here as it was big and nothing could get broken but he saw the web cam and remembered how Doofy had taught him how to use it as he checked into Monogram's house but saw Sakura asleep with a Ducky MoMo plush in her dark blue furred arms as he smiled seeing she was okay.

He saw she was asleep and left her to sleep but turned the web cam off.

He then heard the alarm clock from Doof and Perry's room go off as he got excited.

He heard footsteps as Laura entered seeing him sweaty.

"Merry Christmas.

I see somebody was playing soccer." she said.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes Jerry was.

Sakura's asleep at Monobrow's." he replied.

She smiled knowing he'd probably used the web cam to see Sakura but hoped Doof didn't know as playing soccer in the lab was fine but using the web cam without him wasn't such a good knew he was bored and decided to let it slide.

"Doofy up yet?" Jerry asked.

"Yes but Perry's still asleep.

Let's go have breakfast, okay?" she said.

He nodded leaving the soccer ball in the lab.

She knew he was excited about today as she was but hoped that Sakura was okay but knew Monogram was taking great care of her but smiled knowing they were having guests for Christmas dinner but didn't want to tell Jerry yet.

Doof smiled as Jerry raced into the kitchen along with Laura as he was making breakfast.

"I see you guys are excited about something huh?" he said.

"Merry Christmas Doofy." Jerry said hugging him.

"Aww...

Let's make breakfast.

We need to wake Perry up afterwards, okay?" he said.

Jerry got excited at this...

* * *

Laura then heard groaning from Perry and Doof's room as she entered but saw Jerry playing the drums making her laugh as Perry's hazel eyes opened groggily as he got up but was rubbing sleep from his eyes but Jerry stopped playing dropping the drumsticks but Perry hugged him as he knew that it was Christmas as they left the room but he smiled seeing Doof hug him but blushed.

"Morning and Merry Christmas." he said breaking the hug.

They then sat near the tree as they were opening gifts but Jerry was excited seeing new toys and art stuff as he thanked them but was wearing a locket that Doof had given him but inside were photos of him, Doof, Laura and Oerry and one of him and Sakura.

But his hazel eyes went wide seeing the mini hover car that had made as Perry was a little worried but knew he wouldn't give his little brother a toy if it was dangerous but saw Jerry pretending to drive as Doof had made his DNA signature the ignition key but Perry hoped he wouldn't figure it out but it was under the dashboard but he knew that Doof was also preparing for Christmas dinner and knew Monogram was coming along with Sakura but hadn't told Jerry yet but couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Laura was setting up the Wil as she'd gotten Rock Band and an new guitar but she saw Jerry come over knowing he liked playing the drums when they were playing Guitar Hero when Doofy and Perry went out sometimes.

Perry chuckled at this as he went to help Doof in the kitchen.

* * *

Doof was basting the turkey and making it ready for the oven to cook but was wearing a cute apron with turkets on it and green oven mitts but the turquise furred male saw he was a little jumpy but understood as it was because Monogram was coming for dinner and Monogram used to think the worst of his goofy Doofy until now but he needed to relax him.

"You've nothing to fear Doofy." he said.

"What're you talking about Perry?

I'm not scared!" he said.

"Uh-huh.

You realise being an agent taught me to know how people are feeling.

You're sweating and your hands are shaking." he said.

"Alright I admit it!

I am nervous about Monobrow coming over.

He'll judge us because you chose to leave the agency." he said.

Perry understood as he knew how hard Doofy had always tried to impress others and getting shot down or having his self-esteem ripped to shreds but he knew that he needed a little Doofy Time.

"But what about everything here?" he asked.

"I'll handle it Doofy.

Now vamoose." he said putting on oven mitts.

Doofy smiled as he knew that Perry could handle things here...


	25. Standing Up For Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and yeah Perry is smart and an awesome speed reader but I know he'll make sure Christmas dinner goes smoothly.**

**I lmow Jerry will be happy.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he took his clothes off as he prepared to soak in the bath tub and relax until Monogram got there but knew Perry was taking care of things in the kitchen and sighed with pleasure as he got into the bath as the warm water washed over him as the bubbles were soothing him as he hadn't gotten much sleep last night along with Perry as they had been wrapping gifts last night but his dark blue eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Perry was making Christmas pudding and adding rasins to it as the turkey and other foods were ready to go but he was wearing a red apron with ducks ice skating on it along with black oven mitts and a chef's hat but noticed that things were a little quiet as he decided to check up on Jerry and Laura and Doof.

He found Jerry lying on the floor drawing and making origami sculptures and Laura was listening to music on her new I-Pod but he smiled as he needed to check on him.

He then entered the bathroom and heard Doofy asleep in the tub as Perry was a little nervous but heard the oven beep as the figgy pudding was ready but he couldn't let Doof stay in there as he jumped in there and brought Doofy out after pulling the plug but performed mouth to mouth as he heard Doof begin to stir.

"H-Hey Perry.

I was just relaxing..." he said.

"I know but you nearly drowned.

Maybe you should get dressed and relax." he answered.

Doof nodded hugging him after dressing in a dressing gown but Perry relaxed as he went to check on the food but saw things were okay but hoped Doof would be okay when Monogram came over for Christmas dinner.

He sighed drinking Buck's Fizz.

* * *

Monogram sighed as he and Sakura were in the car headed to DEI but he knew that Doof was probably working on Christmas dinner with a little help from Perry as he knew that Sakura was excited as she was looking forward to being with Jerry as she had missed him but knew that he was okay with Doof and the others but was happy as they were nearly there at DEI,,,,,,,

* * *

Doof was getting ready for dinner and was nervous as he didn't want Monobrow to think of him as a goof but knew that Perry was helping him and knew that he was up to something but he then saw Perry in a tuxedo as he smiled blushing.

"Y-You look really handsome Perry." he said.

"Aww thanks Doofy." he said.

He then heard Doof's jingle as somebody was at the door.

"I'll get it Doofy." he said to him leaving.

Doof's stomach had more butterflies in it as he knew it was Monobrow already as he heard excitement in the living room knowing Jerry knew Sakura was here but he took a huge breath.

"Okay Doof you can do this." he told him.

He then left his and Perry's room as he heard Perry and Laura talking but Vanessa was wearing a black dress along with Laura but Ferb thought they looked beauitful but Vanessa was a little nervous seeing Monogram here but then heard knocking at the door but Doof saw Perry answer it.

"Umm... Doofy?

I need your help." he said.

He then came and saw Charlene fainted.

"Aw great!" he said.

Perry then dragged her onto the couch as Vanessa had a feeling she saw Perry and fainted but she knew that things might turn out okay.

"Who that?" she heard Jerry ask.

"That's my mother Jerry.

She and my Dad used to be in love but split up.

She never believed me about any of this stuff.

I guess she will now." she explained.

Jerry then heard Doof call that dinner was ready.

He then sat at the table next to Perry.

Monogram wondered what Doof's ex-wife was doing here but Doof had no clue that Charlene would show up like this and heard her begin to wake up as she saw Doof help her up.

She was stunned seeing Monogram and the others here.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." she said.

"Mom it's okay.

Dad's not evil anymore." Vanessa told her.

Ferb smiled knowing their mother in law was surprised as both of them and Doof hadn't told her about their recent lives but Doof couldn't help laughing at the look on Charlene's face.

* * *

Charlene was stunned as Doof along with Vanessa and Monogram were explaining to her about their lives recently but she was stunned seeing that Doof and Perry's hands were touching but understood as Vanessa was explaining things over prawns and escargot as Perry blushed but knew that Doof was being remarkbly calm but saw anger in Charlene's eyes but needed to keep Doofy safe.

"I-I can't believe you care about him.

This is all too surreal.

I'm glad I divorced you." she told him.

Perry saw tears in Doofy's dark blue eyes as he went into the kitchen but followed him but heard him crying as he was worried about his goofy Doofy as he hated seeing him sad but brought him over a box of Kleenex as Doof blew his nose.

"T-Thanks Perry.

I could use a shoulder to cry on." he said sniffling.

"Doofy you're not a failure.

You're amazing and kind and sweet.

Maybe we should ask Charlene to leave.

Would that make you feel better?" he replied.

"No, No it won't help much." Doof answered.

But they heard Charlene screaming as Vanessa came into the kitchen.

"You better come see this.

Jerry is standing up for you Dad." she said.

Perry was curious as he came out seeing Charlene all messy as he laughed loudly along with Vanessa and Sakura but Doof was stunned seeing that his special little guy was doing this for him.

"I can't believe you let him do this!

I'm out of here!" she said leaving.

Doof then hugged Jerry as Perry went to clean up before serving the next course.


	26. Family Is Important

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like but I don't know if I should end it here or not as I wanna start the sequel soon as it'll be good like this one, I hope.**

**Actually I decided this should be the last chapter but it'll be okay.**

**Then I can work on the sequel!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and enjoying this but I hope the sequel is as good as this.**

* * *

Later, much later that night Laura was helping Jerry and Sakura get ready for bed as Sakyra was sleeping over as Monogram had to go back to work but the female dark blue furred platypus was just happy being with Jerry and it was having a calming effect on Jerry but Laura saw Doof enter as he and Perry looked tired but Perry hugged them as a warm feeling was rushing through hijm as Laura smiled watching them.

She knew that Perry was always serious and lossened up sometimes but having Jerry around was having a good effect on him as she smiled seeing the embrace end as Sakura and Jerry were in a pop tent in the room but Perry smiled seeing Jerry fooling around with a flashlight in there as Laura knew that he was tired out along with Doof.

"Good night Laura.

I'm sure they'll quiet down soon enough." Doof said.

She nodded knowing that was true as she was listening to music on her earbuds but was in black pyjamas but she hoped both her Dad and Perry would get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Vanessa was still awake while Ferb was asleep but being here and spending Christmas with her family had made her miss Danville a lot as she had an idea but wanted to tell Ferb as he was her husband but wasn't sure if he liked her idea.

"Ferb I need to tell you something important." she said.

"What is it?" he asked waking up.

"I think we should move here and settle down.

That way we can have a family like we planned." she said.

He understood how she felt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Being here with my Dad made me see that family is important.

I know people will understand." she said.

He agreed on that as they fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was lying beside Jerry on the floor in the pop tent in his and Laura's room but were lying in sleeping bags but they were still awake as something was on their minds as they liked being together and were happy that they could be together today and tonight but Jerry was worried about the morning knowing that she'd go back with Monobrow.

"Sakura?

What it like living with Monobrow?" he said.

"It's good, good.

You're worried.

About me, me?" she asked.

"Yes.

Jerry afraid you leave and not come back.

Jerry care about you lot.

He miss you." he said blushing.

Sakura then hugged him.

"Sakura not going anywhere, going anywhere.

Monobrow is okay but Doofy's fun, fun.

I care about you too.

We'll always be friends, friends.

Did you get adopted yet?" she said.

He shook his head.

"I hope you do.

I don't want to lose, lose you." she replied.

"Doofy will help.

He and Perry rock." he said yawning.

She giggled softly at this as she was tired.

She then rested her head on his shoulder.

Their eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Later that morning, Perry and Doof woke up after the alarm clock rang but yawned getting up but Doof was stretching as he was still sleepy but Perry smiled leaving his goofy Doofy as he went to check up on everybody else but saw that Jerry and Sakura were still asleep but he thought it was cute they were curled up beside each other but saw that Laura was up as he left the room but entered the kitchen seeing that Laura along with Vanessa and Ferb were up but they had something important to tell them and Laura but would do it over breakfast.

"We need to tell you something important.

Ferb and I decided that we should be a family.

So we're settling down in Danville.

I hope you guys don't mind." Vanessa said.

"That's great baby girl." Doof said.

He was worried as he saw that Monogram hadn't gotten back to him about Jerry's adoption papers but Perry noticed he was quiet as they were eating but would ask him later as he knew that he didn't want to upset them.

But Laura had a feeling that something was wrong.

But she decided not to ask as she heard Jerry and Sakura enter full of energy as usual.

* * *

"What's eating you Doofy?

You haven't been yourself most of the morning.

You know you can tell me." Perry said as Doof sighed.

"I'm worried that Jerry's adoption papers haven't been processed yet.

I can't let that happen as I don't want my special little guy taken from me." he answered.

Perry understood as he hugged him.

"Yeah that's strange but we can''t worry about these things.

I'm sure Monogram is working on things.

He's probably just really busy." he reassured him.

Doof nodded as their little family was playing in the snow.

"Let's go join them Doofy." Perry said as Doof nodded.

They then left DEI after getting ready.

* * *

Doof cuckled as he along with Perry and the others had gotten into a full on snowball wat including snow forts but they were having fun as the war was getting a little intense as Perry had tackled Vanessa to the ground playfully as Ferb smirked at this.

"You're a prisoner of war.

Nobody can save you now!" he said.

"Wanna bet?" Doofy said.

Jerry then popped out throwing snowballs like machine gun bullets as Perry couldn't dodge them as he lost his footing as Vanessa got to her feet.

"Thanks Dad." she said.

Perry then got to his web toed feet but blushed as he was dressed up warm but Ferb smiled as the war ended as they were catching their breath but then Doof thought about sledging as Jerry was getting excited as they chuckled.

"Yeah let's do it!" Vanessa told him.

They then went to the top of the hill and slid on their sleds but Perry was doing it snowboard style on Doof's as Laura smiled knowing their feelings but they were having fun as they hit into a snow drift but were laughing and having fun as they shook snow from the hoods of their parkas.

Vanessa smiled as she was on a skidoo with Ferb.

But it was getting chilly and they needed to go inside.

* * *

Later that day, Doof was making hot chocolate in the kitchen but Perry had gotten an e-mail from Monogram saying that he was still processing the paperwork but the turquise furred male then got rid of it as Doof was entering the room but he smiled seeing his goofy Doofy but he wondered what was wrong with Perry but he saw him relax.

"Laura and the others went back out.

But that's okay, right?" he said sneezing.

Perry then put a paw to his forehead sensing a fever as he needed Doofy to rest.

Doof then curled up onto the couch as his dark blye eyes closed.

Perry smiled as he let him rest.

He then left to make a call...

* * *

That night, Doof and Perry were in bed but they were thinking about things like the future but they were worried about what would happen to Jerry if the adoption paperwork didn't get processed but decided not to think about it as they then were watching soap operas but they then heard Laura come in as she knew that Jerry was sleep walking and Doof was worried but Perry went to handle it.

He then saw Jerry nearly about to leave DEI but tripped over his webbed feet as his hazel red eyes opened feeling a little pain but Perry and Laura rushed to his side but he relaxed.

!You were sleepwalking.

But we should get back to bed." he reassured his brother.

Laura smiled seeing Perry carrying Jerry back to his and Laura's room but placed him on the bed as he fell asleep curling up beside Laura but she smiled going back to sleep.

He then smiled watching them sleep as he left the room.

* * *

Doof was happy seeing Perry return to their bedroom as he climbed back into bed but snuggled near Doof as he yawned.

"Is Jerry okay?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes he is.

He was sleepwalking again." he answered.

Doof smiled as he was feeling tired but knew they would always be a family no matter what challenges or things got in their way, they would still be a family and was looking forward to the future.

What could go wrong?


End file.
